Final hope
by Shairan
Summary: UA. Baltimore, Etats-Unis. Hannibal Lecter est un professeur de musique particulier sans histoire. Il accepte malgré lui de remplacer le professeur de musique d'un lycée. Will Graham, jeune homme de 17 ans, retourne au lycée après un an passé à l'hôpital suite à des troubles psychologiques. Leur destins finissent par se croiser. /!\ Présence d'abus incestueux, TCA et dépression.
1. Prologue

**Résumé** : UA. Baltimore, Etats-Unis.

Hannibal Lecter est professeur de musique particulier sans histoire. Afin d'aider une de ces amies d'enfance, qui n'est autre que la principale du lycée Menrick Wood, il accepte de remplacer temporairement le professeur de musique de ce lycée, en congé paternité.  
Will Graham, jeune homme de 17 ans, retourne au lycée après un an passé à l'hôpital suite à des problèmes médicaux. De nouveau en proie à une souffrance permanente, il n'envisage aucun avenir et se laisse lentement plonger vers le fond...

Malgré tout ce qui semble opposer ces deux êtres, leur destins vont finir par se croiser grâce à la musique...changeant à jamais le cours de leur existence.

**Couple** : Hannigram** (Homophobes s'abstenir donc)**

**Rating : M.** **[Mention d'abus incestueux (et peut-être prochainement présence directe). Présence de troubles psychologiques comme la dépression et de troubles du comportement alimentaire.]**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, l'intrigue et les personnages d'Hannibal ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Notes** : _Voici ma première fiction ! Elle est assez sombre certes mais cela faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de franchir le pas.  
__C'est bientôt la fin des vacances de Noël, et une nouvelle période d'examen approche pour moi donc je ne sais pas exactement à quelle fréquence je posterais des chapitres. J'aimerais essayer de me tenir à 1 chapitre par semaine, mais en période scolaire, je pense que cela sera difficile. J'opterais donc plus vers 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines en sachant que tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits. On verra bien et je tiendrais au courant de toute manière. J'accepte toute critique constructive ! Elle me permettrait de m'améliorer davantage. _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

« Will ? »

Une voix douce et féminine s'éleva dans la pièce, encore silencieuse il y a quelques minutes.

Soudain, les volets furent ouverts et la lumière du jour éclaira toute la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne mais largement suffisante pour une personne, ses murs étaient blancs et impersonnels. On aurait pu croire que la chambre était vide s'il n'y avait pas ce sac à dos noir qui traînait par terre au pied du bureau et une masse visible allongée dans le lit.  
Une jeune femme rousse, mince et aux boucles prononcées éteignit la lumière avant de se diriger vers le seul lit de la pièce.

« Will, réveille-toi, il est déjà 10h. »

Aucune réponse.

Elle soupira avant de secouer légèrement l'épaule qu'elle réussissait sans mal à distinguer sous les couches de couvertures. Le dénommé Will finit par se tourner face à elle - non sans difficulté - mais s'obstina à garder les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux en grognant, mais les referma aussitôt, la luminosité de la pièce frappant de plein fouet ses yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, tombant directement sur la jeune femme qui lui sourit affectueusement.

Cette jolie femme rousse aux yeux bleu azur, c'était Freddie Lounds dite « _Fred _» pour les intimes, une infirmière assez aimée des patients à cause de sa gentillesse et de son écoute. C'était la seule qu'il appréciait. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il venait d'arriver dans le service, il était perdu et très renfermé. Il refusait toute négociation avec les médecins quant à ses conditions de sortie et n'adressait la parole à personne. Freddie était la seule à avoir cherché à la comprendre, lui et sa détresse, lui et sa maladie et à avoir eu la patience d'attendre qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Depuis, elle avait toujours été là que ça soit durant les bons ou mauvais moments. Elle avait été plus présente que son propre père dans sa vie. Elle arrivait à le comprendre mieux que quiconque.  
Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais sa timidité l'avait empêché de lui dire jusqu'à présent.

Will se sentait chanceux de se faire réveiller par elle pour sa dernière matinée à l'hôpital.

« Il est 10h et tu es encore au lit ! Heureusement que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillée. Tu t'imagines si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ! » dit-elle d'un ton faussement énervé. Will ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans lorsqu'il se réveillait : ses cheveux bouclés étaient en bataille et ses yeux gardaient encore un peu de leur innocence, le temps que leur propriétaire n'émerge complètement du sommeil.  
Le jeune homme en question fit un demi-sourire à la jeune rousse avant de se redresser difficilement de son lit. Il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Il avait froid. Comme tous les matins. L'infirmière se leva du lit et hésita à poser la question qui, elle le savait, énervait Will plus qu'autre chose.

Après courte réflexion, Freddie décida qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait faire exception et le laisser un peu tranquille.  
Elle sorti donc de la chambre, décidée à lui ramener un plateau qui avait 99 % de chance de ne pas être mangé. Elle en avait conscience mais c'était son devoir en tant qu'infirmière et...mère ? Non, plutôt protectrice de lui donner un plateau avec de quoi se nourrir.  
Will sorti des toilettes après s'être lavé les mains. Même s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il était censé prendre au petit-déjeuner, il savait qu'il aurait pu faire des efforts et faire le premier pas. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait juste pas à demander de la nourriture. S'il le pouvait, il serait déjà en train d'aller à l'université comme tout enfant « normal » de son âge et en bonne santé. Et pourtant, 1 an de sa vie était passée ici.

C'était son dernier jour ici et il ne savait même pas s'il devait en être réjoui. La perspective de ce qui l'attendait en dehors ne l'enchantait pas tellement.

Les cours, son père, les...

Il fallait qu'il évite d'y penser. Tout irait bien. Oui, son père avait sûrement changé depuis. Du moins, il l'espérait. Sa psychiatre devait sûrement lui avoir parlé, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement tout sur la situation...

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque Freddie ré-apparut dans la chambre et posa calmement un plateau sur le bureau présent dans la chambre.  
Il était composé d'une pomme, deux pancakes ainsi que du beurre et un lait chaud.  
Un plateau trop bien garni en somme aux yeux de Will, qui savait d'ores-et-déjà qu'il n'allait pas le manger. Freddie avait décidé de ne pas le réprimander s'il ne mangeait pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire aujourd'hui encore, comme elle l'avait fait pendant un an mais c'était sa dernière matinée et autant qu'elle se passe le mieux possible pour eux deux. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme, qu'elle considérait toujours comme un petit garçon malgré son âge et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules encore un peu fragiles du jeune homme.

Elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Il était timide certes et il avait été dur de lui parler au début mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître. C'était un garçon intelligent qui, elle en était sûre, avait été auparavant vif d'esprit et actif. Il était aussi très ouvert d'esprit, généreux et ne jugeait pas les gens. C'était sûrement le « patient » avec qui elle était le plus proche, si bien qu'elle ne le considérait non plus comme un patient, mais presque comme son fils.  
Oui, il allait lui manquer. Mais dans un sens, il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle ne le revoit plus. En tout cas pas ici car cela voudrait dire que Will n'aurait pas guéri. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait au jeune homme.

Il méritait d'aller mieux.

« C'est le dernier jour hein ? Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir connue, même si on ne peut pas dire que ce soit en de bonnes circonstances. »  
Elle sourit tristement et Will lui rendit un demi-sourire. « Mais tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte ici et que si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours appeler le service, quelqu'un te répondra. Quel que soit l'heure et le jour. Quelqu'un sera là pour t'écouter. Et avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur moi. Dans le pire des cas, tu peux me demander. Promets-moi cependant que tu prendras soin de toi et que tu feras tout pour ne pas qu'on se revoit ici. » Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le haut du crâne de Will puis elle caressa lentement la douce chevelure du jeune brun.

Le jeune homme lui répondit : « - Je te le promets. Et toi aussi, prends soin de toi Fred. J'espère que les autres patients ici ne réussiront pas à te rendre folle.

\- Ah ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été un assez bon coach dans ce domaine-là je dois dire.

\- Hey ! »

Ils s'offrirent des sourires affectueux puis Freddie, un peu hésitante et inquiète quant à la réaction de Will, l'enlaça. A sa plus grande surprise, il lui rendit l'étreinte et la serra fortement. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, tel une mère et son fils qui se voyaient pour la dernière fois. Elle lui murmura des mots d'encouragements avant de se défaire de l'étreinte la première. Il lui restait malheureusement du travail à faire et elle détestait dire au revoir à un patient de l'hôpital. Elle trouvait ça particulièrement triste. Elle avait fait exception pour lui.

« Je dois y aller, Will. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. D'accord ? Tu peux même appeler aujourd'hui si ça ne va pas, je suis de journée, ça tombe bien. » Will hocha la tête en guide d'acquiescement. « Merci pour tout Fred. » Sa voix était chevrotante.  
Freddie lui sourit tristement, des larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux puis finit par retirer sa main et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard triste de celui-ci.

La porte claqua et Will semblait revenir à la réalité, petit à petit.

Il était dix heures et quart et à 11h son père viendrait le chercher. Le stress commençait à l'envahir et la seule façon pour lui de le chasser était de penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose. Il imagina un point fixe sur le mur et le fixa intensément jusqu'à oublier où il était. C'était une technique que l'infirmière lui avait donnée afin de se calmer.  
Enfin calmé, il repensa à Freddie qui l'avait laissé quelques minutes avant.  
Allait-il la revoir seulement un jour ? Il y avait peu de chances. Il n'était pas du genre à sortir tout le temps et de toute façon, Freddie devait être extrêmement occupée : le service était rempli de jeunes avec des problèmes aussi graves que les siens et il y avait énormément de monde. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie naître dans son coeur. Il aurait voulu que Freddie ne s'occupe que de lui encore et encore.

Mais Fred n'était pas sa mère, même si elle le lui rappelait un peu et il avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle aussi, elle finirait par l'oublier. Tout le monde l'oubliait, elle avait dû sûrement le prendre en pitié et placer trop d'espoir en une personne était dangereux pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se leurre, c'est ce qu'il pensait et au fond, il s'en voulait de penser ça d'elle. Il reporta ses yeux sur le plateau, ayant déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait en faire. Il devait faire des efforts, se disait-il. Mais une autre voix dans sa tête, plus forte que la raison, lui hurlait presque qu'il ne méritait pas de manger et que le fait que ça soit son dernier jour ici, que Freddie avait apporté le plateau ne voulait rien dire. Il ne devait et ne pouvais pas manger, point.

Après hésitation, il finit par prendre le plateau et alla dans le couloir. Quelques infirmiers passaient par le couloir de temps en temps, mais ils ne semblaient pas remarquer Will, bien trop occupés à rejoindre l'infirmerie afin de régler de la paperasse ou tout simplement aller dans un autre service. Il en profita pour se diriger vers les présentoirs, espérant ne pas tomber sur une des infirmières et encore moins Freddie et posa son plateau avant de marcher rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il devait faire ses affaires, attendre son père avec qui il allait récupérer son téléphone.  
Will décida qu'il se laverait une fois arrivée chez lui. Le temps pressait.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! _

_Je suis donc de retour, prête à poster le premier chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu comme date de publication et je m'en excuse mais la reprise a été disons...dure._

_Par ailleurs, je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que déjà ma fanfiction suscitait déjà l'intérêt de certains._

_Je tiens donc à remercier tout ceux qui s'y sont interessés, aussi__ ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review qu'elle soit anonyme ou non._

_Je remercie aussi, tout particulièrement **Mia**** Suzuki-sama et sa bêta-lecture, **qui me sont d'une très grande aide._

_Enfin, pour répondre à **Edith** : Je conçois bien qu'il est dur d'imaginer Freddie sans son caractère agaçant et qui fais malgré tout partie de son charme (à mes yeux huhu). J'ai pris beaucoup de liberté avec elle, c'est vrai haha._

_Voici donc le premier chapitre. Il est plutôt court mais normalement ça devrais s'arranger au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Après avoir présenté son badge au lecteur, Hannibal se gara dans le parking réservé aux professeurs et au reste du personnel. Il éteignit le moteur mais resta néanmoins dans la voiture, fixant un point fixe invisible.

Hannibal n'avait jamais aimé les rentrées. Lorsqu'il était petit, il les détestait en grande partie à cause de la foule incommensurable qui était présente. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait la foule, mais petit, elle l'intimidait...comme tout enfant en bas âge en général à bien y réfléchir.  
C'est à partir de l'adolescence que ce malaise disparut complètement. Cependant, il n'était pas particulièrement réjouit à l'idée d'avoir à changer ses habitudes à chaque fois qu'il changeait de classe c'est-à-dire chaque année. Maintenant adulte, il tenait à sa routine et cette rentrée sonnait tout juste sa fin. Il avait plutôt eu l'habitude jusqu'à présent de donner des cours chez les élèves pour la plupart aisés même si certains d'entre eux faisaient exception à la règle.

Or cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un lycée, immense qui plus est et il n'était pas spécialement rassuré par la faune étudiante qu'il pouvait y avoir, bien qu'il savait que Menrick Wood était réputé comme étant un bon établissement. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça puisque la directrice de ce lycée n'était autre que son amie d'enfance, Lara Mooner.

Hannibal avait simplement voulu l'aider au départ : le seul professeur de musique du lycée avait pris un congé paternité d'un an minimum afin d'aider sa femme, qui venait d'accoucher de jumeaux. Lara ne trouvait pas de professeur ayant une aussi bonne formation que celle de ; de plus aucun n'était particulièrement intéressé par le poste. Hannibal s'était donc naturellement proposé comme remplaçant lorsque son amie lui avait fait part de son problème.

Seulement maintenant, il en venait presque à regretter son geste. Pour Hannibal, ce genre d'établissements se prêtait parfaitement aux commérages constants entre collègues sur tel ou tel élève ou encore sur tel ou tel professeur. Il en savait quelque chose puisqu'il avait exercé un temps dans un conservatoire de musique et de danse. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait quitté pour se mettre à enseigner seul, à sa manière car être prof particulier lui permettait d'éviter ce genre de désagréments - entre autres -.

L'établissement n'était pas aussi strict que cela , mais il supportait difficilement les commérages auxquels ses collègues prenaient part presque à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un professeur entrer dans la salle qui leur était réservée afin de travailler, finir de corriger quelques copies ou tout simplement se détendre un peu. Ils étaient toujours pleins d'idées reçues ou pré-conçues et se fiaient toujours aux apparences. Pour lui, on ne pouvait juger un élève par ses notes, ou son apparence. Cela était réducteur.  
De plus, il avait une manière d'enseigner qui n'était plus à l'image de l'établissement. La musique était un art avant tout et pour lui l'Art signifiait en quelque sorte « liberté d'esprit» et donc il n'y avait pas « une seule manière » d'enseigner la musique. C'est pourquoi il ne regrettait en aucun cas le fait d'en être parti malgré toutes les années qu'il avait passées à y enseigner.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sûr et certain que l'ambiance serait la même que celle qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter au conservatoire. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses confrères s'il pouvait le remplacer, aux heures durant lesquelles il ne pourrait pas donner de cours particuliers car trop pris par ceux qu'il devrait donner dans l'établissement scolaire.

Cependant, le lycée ne lui était pas totalement étranger : Il avait dû venir durant le mois d'Août afin de le visiter et faire connaissance avec les autres enseignants déjà présents. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas méchants aux yeux d'Hannibal, ils étaient même très agréables...pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas les juger alors que l'année n'avait pas commencée.  
L'établissement était constitué de quatre larges bâtiments, ce qui était plutôt grand, mais Hannibal ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il saurait se repérer et de toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de classe mise à sa disposition ainsi qu'un studio situé un étage plus haut, afin de répéter, enregistrer ou autre.

Aujourd'hui était son premier « vrai » jour de cours. Jour plutôt chargé à vrai dire : Il allait découvrir deux classes à qui il allait enseigner, sur trois en tout. Les premières années et les dernières années. Le nouveau professeur était venu à l'avance afin de fignoler les contrôles de connaissances qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour les terminales pour déterminer leur niveau et les difficultés globales et individuelles des élèves de la classe. Absorbé par ses pensées, Hannibal décida enfin de sortir de sa Range Rover après avoir soigneusement vérifié que sa cravate était bien mise et que sa coupe était restée telle qu'elle était il y a encore une heure. La journée s'annonçait longue...pour lui, en tous cas.

﹌ **_Au même moment _**﹌

Will était assis sur le siège passager avant alors que son père conduisait. Et dire qu'il stressait était un euphémisme. Il ne voulait pas montrer cette partie de lui à son père.

Un an qu'il n'était pas revenu dans ce lycée. Personne ne l'attendait, il n'avait pas d'amis, ni vraiment de connaissances. Il aurait pu dire qu'il était terrifié mais il s'efforçait de paraître neutre bien que ses yeux trahissaient nettement sa peur. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas montrer cette partie de lui à son père.

La foule, les notes, les examens, le regard des autres et des professeurs… toutes ces choses l'effrayaient.

C'était absurde, mais il avait juste envie à cet instant de sortir de la voiture.

Son père avait décidé de le conduire au lycée pour sa première journée de cours. Il avait été très étonné – pour ne pas dire choqué – de voir que celui-ci souhaitait l'accompagner mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de l'attitude de son père ces temps-ci : il se montrait plus compréhensif, plus présent. Will ne s'en plaignait pas mais se méfiait de ce changement de comportement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer si on prenait en compte les traitements que son père avait l'habitude de lui faire subir. Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne devait pas y penser maintenant ou alors son état allait empirer et il serait incapable de faire un pas au dehors. Il craignait que son père comprenne ce à quoi il pensait maintenant, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que celui-ci puisse en deviner ne serait-ce qu'un centième.

Les trente minutes de trajets se passèrent en silence et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant l'école. Son père le fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes puis il commença à parler :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. L'école n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis ton...hospitalisation, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

\- Merci pour m'avoir raccompagné, répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

Il était plutôt pressé de sortir de la voiture. Être aussi proche de son père physiquement dans cet espace clos et obtenir un tant soit peu de l'attention de sa part le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir, c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose le bloquait. Le visage de son père était froid, comme s'il ne pensait pas ces mots. Cela n'étonna en rien le jeune adolescent qui finit par sortir de la voiture, son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Avant qu'il ne claque la portière son père reprit rapidement :

« J'ai mis de l'argent dans ton sac afin que tu puisses t'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Penses-y. »

Il tenta un sourire, auquel Will ne sut quoi répondre. Il hocha silencieusement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris le message et claqua la portière. Il leva lentement la tête en direction du drapeau américain accroché au toit du lycée puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée d'un pas mal assuré. Il y avait énormément de monde et il détestait cela. C'était presque une phobie... il se sentait comme étouffé. Mais, s'il voulait ne pas avoir à y retourner une année de plus, il devait prendre sur lui et se faire violence pensa-t-il. Le jeune brun se retourna et constata que son père était déjà parti. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra le plus vite possible dans la foule qui tentait tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le lycée.

* * *

﹌ **_Quelques heures plus tard - L'après-midi _**﹌

L'horloge accrochée au mur beige affichait bientôt seize heures et Will n'arrêtait pas de la regarder impatiemment. Les cours de littératures anglaise l'ennuyaient.  
Il était allé à la cafétéria comme son père le lui avait suggéré mais il n'avait pris qu'une salade verte sans garniture, sans œufs et sans tomate. Un repas bien maigre. Il commençait déjà à sentir la fatigue et la faim, à nouveau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la faim. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Pour l'instant, il avait tenu ses engagements avec les médecins de l'hôpital ainsi que son médecin traitant : il devait manger chaque jour un nombre exact de calories, idéalement répartis équitablement tout au long de la journée. C'était plutôt une réussite pour le jeune homme après presque trois ans de maladie et un an passé à être nourri à travers une sonde. Seulement, il n'avait pas exactement respecté le nombre de calories ce midi et si ça continuait, il n'atteindrait pas le nombre total nécessaire par journée. Il comptait bien rattraper plus tard.  
Il se demandait vraiment si son père surveillait son alimentation, s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire au final. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il ne le comprenait plus.  
La seule consolation que le jeune homme avait pour le moment était le fait que dans quelques minutes, il allait avoir cours de musique. La musique comptait énormément pour lui et ce, dès l'âge de 7 ans. Elle lui faisait vivre un voyage, quel qu'en soit le « style ». Lorsqu'il écoutait une chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement, il y avait « ce quelque chose » qui résonnait du fond de ses tripes. Il ressentait tellement d'émotions grâce à elle. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Enfant, il avait voulu commencer à jouer d'un instrument. Mais malheureusement, sa condition familiale ne le lui permit pas.  
Ainsi, les années passèrent sans que Will ne puisse vraiment commencer quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors qu'en s'inscrivant au lycée, il avait constaté que l'option musique y était proposée aux élèves. Il s'était lancé sans hésiter, contre l'avis de son père certes, mais il le fit quand même. Celui-ci finit par accepter contre toute attente. Il ne regretta pas son choix car durant les cours de musique il pouvait décompresser un peu et ne pas être constamment stressé à propos des notes, de ce qu'il avait mangé ou encore de son apparence. Il arrivait même parfois à communiquer calmement avec ses camarades de classe, notamment lors des travaux de groupes. Au fond, il espérait que ce serait la même chose cette année. Il avait entendu dans sa classe des élèves parler d'un « remplaçant du professeur de musique ». Mais ce changement ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Les profs de musique en général n'était pas aussi « à cheval » sur certaines choses et beaucoup plus agréables selon lui. Peut-être allait-il avoir comme remplaçant quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que Monsieur Verger ?

La voix ferme du professeur Pelton le tira de ses pensées :

« Pour lundi, vous ferez un commentaire sur cet extrait. Je le ramasserais donc ne vous avisez pas de ne pas le faire ni de recopier sur vos pairs. Si je vois ne serait-ce que quelques similitudes, je divise la note par deux.»

Will soupira. Il n'avait rien écouté au cours et il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pris aucune note durant les trente dernières minutes. En plus, ce n'était que sa première journée de cours et voilà qu'il était déjà bombardé de devoirs ! Il avait vraiment oublié ce que c'était. A l'hôpital des professeurs venait mais les cours étaient beaucoup plus relax et ils étaient particuliers – ce que Will avait plutôt bien apprécié -.

La sonnerie retentit et des étudiants commencèrent déjà à sortir de la salle.

Après avoir écrit rapidement dans son agenda ce qu'il avait à faire, il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la classe de musique d'un pas aussi rapide qu'il le put. Il détestait traîner trop dans les couloirs quand ceux-ci étaient remplis de monde, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_ mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Lorsque Will arriva devant la salle musique, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés. Il observa un instant ceux qui étaient présent et constata sans surprise qu'il n'en connaissait aucun, mis à part deux qui lui disait quelque chose, mais seulement de vue. Il chercha des yeux la table à laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Celle-ci était située au fond de la classe, à droite. Il la trouva sans mal et vit qu'elle était vide d'occupant. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il se dirigea vers celle-ci, y posa son sac et s'assit. La salle était assez bien éclairée grâce à la lumière que les larges fenêtres occupant la pièce filtraient à peine. Quelques tableaux peints par les étudiants en option arts plastiques avaient été accrochés ici et là, ainsi que quelques biographies de compositeurs/artistes célèbres. Will se sentait déjà plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été durant toute la journée, malgré le fait que la pièce commençait à être « trop peuplée » pour lui. Il regarda le ciel bleu nuageux de ses prunelles vertes à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu vraiment des amis de toute manière.

La classe de musique de terminale était composée d'à peine vingt personnes. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la musique n'était pas l'option vedette de l'école. C'était plutôt l'Art qui triomphait. Des personnes de villes lointaines venaient jusqu'ici pour pouvoir prendre cette option car elle n'était pas disponible dans tous les lycées de la région et celui-ci était le plus proche de la ville. C'était pour dire.

La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois tandis que des semi-retardataires entrèrent dans la salle suivis du professeur. Will était beaucoup trop occupé à contempler le ciel pour remarquer la présence du remplaçant. Hannibal posa son sac au pied du bureau après en avoir sorti deux trieurs plutôt bien rempli pour un début d'année. Toute la salle fut bientôt plongée dans un silence absolu.

« Bonjour, déclara Hannibal d'une voix posée. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de musique, Mr Lecter. Je remplace Monsieur Verger qui sera absent jusqu'à une date indéterminée. »

A peine eut-il fini que des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la classe. Certains se moquaient de son visage stoïque qui lui donnait un air de robot ou encore de sa tenue assez... « stricte » comparée à celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir avec leur ancien prof de musique qui était...certes strict mais déjanté. Les cours avec lui n'avaient rien d'une récréation, mais on riait beaucoup face à l'incongruité du « nouveau prof ».  
D'autres se demandait où était passé . Will, lui, observait ses camarades. Il trouvait leur réaction puérile même s'il était vrai que le remplaçant était disons...étrange.  
Il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui vous clouait sur place et vous empêchait de regarder ailleurs. Posture parfaite, cheveux parfaitement arrangés, costume visiblement parfaitement repassé. Will avait l'impression que chaque mot que le professeur prononçait avaient été minutieusement choisi par lui seul, au préalable selon une règle bien précise afin d'atteindre un langage d'expression parfait.

En un mot, son prof puait la perfection et Will trouvait ça bizarre et intimidant dans un sens.

Le professeur ne prêta aucune attention à ce tapage dont il était très probablement le sujet et écrivit avec application son nom ainsi que son prénom au tableau. Après avoir observé attentivement l'ensemble de la classe, il reprit :

« N'hésitez pas à poser des questions pendant le cours si quelque chose ne va pas. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas la seule personne à vous interroger sur tel ou tel point du cours, cela pourrait donc servir à peut-être toute la classe. Il n'y a pas de questions bêtes. Monsieur Verger m'a remis une liste regroupant tout les instruments que chacun d'entre vous jouaient. Lorsque l'on en aura besoin en classe, je vous préviendrais un cours à l'avance. Cette année on sera amenés à beaucoup utiliser le studio afin de jouer, mais encore une fois, je vous préviendrais à l'avance. Concernant les règles de discipline entre autres, je pense que vous les connaissez après deux ans passés dans le lycée, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. J'estime que vous êtes assez grand pour gérer votre comportement. La seule chose que je pense utile de dire est qu'à partir du moment où vous rentrez dans cette pièce, vous ne devez parler que de musique. C'est un peu ma « règle d'or ». Nous ne sommes pas là pour raconter notre week-end mais pour apprendre la musique et échanger tous ensemble à travers elle. »

Seuls deux élèves hochèrent la tête en silence puis Hannibal commença l'appel. Celui-ci levait la tête à chaque fois qu'il appelait un prénom afin d'y associer un visage et ainsi mémoriser plus facilement le prénom de chaque élève.

Bientôt, Hannibal arriva en fin de liste.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un que j'ai oublié d'appeler ? demanda Hannibal. »

Hannibal était observateur et il était sûr que ce jeune homme assis au fond à gauche n'avait pas levé la main et donc par conséquent, n'avait pas été appelé.

« Oui. »

Hannibal chercha de ses prunelles sombres l'origine de cette voix et tomba sur de magnifiques yeux d'un vert jade intense. Le professeur se figea. Ces yeux était magnifiques...au point qu'il finit par s'y perdre totalement. Hannibal et Will se fixaient avec une intensité perturbante.  
Quelques secondes, qui paraissaient avoir été une éternité pour eux, s'écoulèrent et c'est finalement Hannibal qui finit par briser le contact si intense qu'ils venaient d'avoir aux yeux de tous.

« Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom de famille ainsi que votre prénom s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Graham Will, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix feutrée.

\- Cela est curieux, vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste. J'irais moi-même régler ça au secrétariat plus tard. En attendant que je règle ce problème, je vous rajoute. »

Will n'écoutait même plus son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage sec et carré de son nouveau professeur. Il était perturbé. Il lui semblait presque que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine, tant il battait fort. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Hannibal reprit :

« Je suis désolé, mais je préfère avoir tous mes élèves placés devant moi. Inutile de s'éparpiller, rapprochez-vous et mettez-vous...là s'il vous plaît. »

Hannibal pointa d'un geste léger une table presqu'en face de lui, située au deuxième rang. Il n'aimait pas les choses éparpillées...il aimait l'ordre, les choses rangées. Pas qu'il était maniaque, mais il aimait cela et dès qu'il avait l'occasion de ranger les choses comme il le voulait, il le faisait, quoi qu'en pense les autres.  
Will reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'exécuta sans dire un mot, bien qu'étonné par la demande. Jamais en deux ans il n'avait eu à se déplacer lors des cours de musique. Mais tout a une fin. Il se leva calmement et s'installa sur la table désignée par Hannibal pendant que celui-ci le fixait et que les élèves le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette place. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu, avec donc des tables occupées aussi bien à gauche qu'à droite ou devant que derrière. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« Bien. Ceci est certes notre premier cours ensemble, mais j'aimerais situer votre niveau et éventuellement cibler les leçons ou points à revoir. J'ai donc préparé un contrôle de connaissance qui durera toute l'heure. »

La majorité des élèves regardaient maintenant Hannibal avec des yeux désabusés.

Après cet « incident », le cours se déroula dans le silence. Les élèves n'osaient pas parler et encore moins tricher, trop intimidés par l'autorité qui émanait de leur nouvel instituteur. Là où d'autres professeurs auraient vu en ce silence un ennui considérable, Hannibal lui y voyait de la sérénité : Il n'aimait pas spécialement réprimander des élèves et c'était sa première journée ici. Il _fallait_ que tout se passe simplement.

Après une heure durant laquelle Hannibal préparait déjà le programme du cours suivant, la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours.

« Il est temps de rendre vos copies. Bon week-end ! »

Aucune réponse. Hannibal soupira.

Les élèves ne semblaient pas du tout l'écouter et s'empressaient plutôt de déposer sur son bureau la copie qu'ils avaient remplis, pressés de rentrer chez eux après leur première journée de cours de l'année.  
Tout les élèves sauf un, Will. Ce qu'Hannibal ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Celui-ci, après avoir essuyé le tableau légèrement noirci par les traces de feutres datant essentiellement du cours précédent, commença à ranger ses affaires. Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction du jeune élève.  
Il semblait un peu ralenti dans ses mouvements, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus vite. Hannibal était quelque peu intrigué mais finalement décida de ne pas y prêter grande attention. Will se dirigeait vers la porte suivi par Hannibal qui lui aussi avait finit de ranger ses affaires.

Par politesse et sans lever les yeux, il salua son professeur :

« Au revoir, dit-il d'un ton incertain.

\- Au revoir Will.»

Le jeune garçon partit ensuite en un éclair, le cœur battant et s'engagea dans un des couloirs du lycée. Le remplaçant le regardait, il en était sûr, il pouvait presque sentir physiquement ses yeux sur lui.  
Il le mettait mal à l'aise dès le premier jour...il l'avait changé de place devant tout le monde ! Et ce regard sombre et perçant qu'il avait fixé et qui _l'avait_ fixé pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité et sans retenue... Tout cela le gênait tellement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu aux yeux de tous en une fraction de seconde ! La salle de classe avait été presque comme un four pour lui et il allait enfin pouvoir respirer.  
Le cours de musique était bien le seul cours durant lequel il se sentait à l'aise...mais apparemment ces temps étaient désormais révolus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que revienne Monsieur Verger. Will essaya tant bien que mal de chasser ses idées de sa tête tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide alors qu'Hannibal fermait la porte à clé.

Le professeur suivait d'un regard intense le jeune homme qui se déplaçait dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet élève n'avait pas l'air comme les autres. Il avait l'air plutôt intéressant bien que très timide. Hannibal décida d'aller au secrétariat afin de régler ce problème de liste survenu plus tôt.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les rentrées. Mais on pouvait dire que cette première journée s'était plutôt bien passée.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir, que ça soit pour poser des questions, des suggestions ou autre. J'y répondrais avec plaisir._

_Concernant la suite, je pense qu'il faudra attendre au minimum** 1 semaine et demie** avant que je poste le deuxième chapitre. Il est déjà terminé mais la vérité est que j'ai commis une grosse bêtise et que j'essaie actuellement de le récupérer (inutile de vous dire que je pleure intérieurement). Bref._

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. *se protège des futures pierres qui vont lui être lancées*_

_Sérieusement...Je suis **VRAIMENT** désolée pour le retard. J'ai écrasé la première version de ce chapitre, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le récupérer malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le faire. Ca m'a vraiment démoralisée et si on y rajoute les cours, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour ... Bref. U_U_

_Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense essayer de me tenir à 2 chapitres par mois et exceptionnellement 3 quand j'en aurais le temps (autrement dit, pas maintenant). Mais en ce moment, j'ai des examens à préparer et ce n'est pas prêt de finir donc je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y aura 2 chapitres tous les mois. Je suis désolée. ;w;_

_Remerciements à **Mia Suzuki-Sama** pour sa bêta-lecture qui m'est plus qu'indispensable ainsi qu'à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, aussi bien les inscrits que les anonymes comme **Edith **ou encore **evernight0127 **(qui m'a prévenue d'un oubli dans le texte. Merci !). Ces reviews m'ont vraiment encouragées lorsqu'il fallait que je re-écris le chapitre. Je suis vraiment contente que cela vous plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas aussi pour ce chapitre._

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La lune resplendissait dans le ciel couleur bleu nuit. Un vent léger balayait les branches d'arbres.  
La pièce était presque plongée dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairée par le rayon de blanchâtre qui passait à travers les seules fenêtres de la pièce.

Will était couché sur le ventre, le corps douloureux et les yeux embués de larmes alors que la porte de sa chambre se fermait sous des pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il voulait disparaître. Pour toujours. Il se sentait souillé, sale et inutile.

N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il était finalement ? Inutile ?

Las, il laissa couler les perles salées trop longtemps retenues le long de ses joues.

_Pathétique. Il se trouvait juste pathétique._

Etait-il seulement présent sur Terre pour souffrir ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il était né.

Son père disait que c'était de sa faute. Et Will en était convaincu, finalement. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps.

Son père aurait pu le tuer, Will en était sûr. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à ressentir tout cela encore maintenant. Son père ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins, ne l'aimait plus si cela avait été le cas avant. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il juste pas fait, hein ? Parce que c'était bien trop facile. Son fils devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait payer, vivre avec cette douleur qui revenait à son souvenir, après un an vicieusement cachée sous cette boule d'espoir qui était née. Subir en silence ce que son père lui faisait. Ce père qui, malgré tout, « l'aimait » d'après sa psychiatre.  
Celle-ci était bien loin de connaître la vérité. Il n'en avait pas parlé. De toute façon, l'aurait-elle vraiment cru ?

Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues.

Comment avait-il pu croire que son père avait changé ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Son père, le vrai, était déjà parti depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère l'avait emporté avec elle dix ans plus tôt.

Le père aimant et compréhensif était déjà mort. Will se haïssait pour avoir refusé d'y croire, pour s'être bandé les yeux, ébloui par son chemin vers la guérison.

Il n'était qu'un raté. Plus jamais il ne serait tranquille. De toute façon, un être humain comme lui le mérite-t-il vraiment ?

Il a mal.

La position dans laquelle il était lui était très inconfortable, notamment pour une certaine partie de son corps qui lui faisait particulièrement... Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, à part _endurer.  
_Will ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit, priant pour s'endormir le plus vite possible.

* * *

**﹌ _Au même moment _﹌**

« J'arrive ! »

Hannibal sortit la lasagne qu'il avait préparée du four et le referma précautionneusement.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de la maison. Il était vingt-heures trente et son invitée était pile à l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte, découvrant ainsi le visage rayonnant de son amie d'enfance.

« Bonjour Hannibal ! s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Lara ! Entre. »

Il se mit sur le côté afin de laisser la jeune femme passer. Elle était plutôt grande et approchait la quarantaine. Elle ne faisait clairement pas son âge. Ses cheveux étaient raides et de couleur châtain clair. Des yeux chocolat, grands et vifs. On pouvait lire dans son regard une force de caractère certaine. Son sourire lui donnait un air enfantin, mais autrement, son visage était celui d'une femme mature.

En clair, Lara Moon était une belle jeune femme.

Il lui prit son manteau et l'invita à poser son parapluie à l'entrée.

« Tu arrives à temps, le repas est prêt, dit Hannibal, d'un ton chaleureux.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as concoctés cette fois-ci, ria-t-elle. J'ai ramené du rosé Saint-Chinian. J'espère que ça ira avec ce que tu as préparé.

\- J'en suis persuadé. »

Hannibal lui sourit puis la conduisit dans la salle à manger, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà le chemin, puisqu'elle était venue un nombre incalculable dans sa demeure. Une maison de banlieue très luxueuse.

Lara retira sans mal le bouchon du vin qu'elle avait ramené et, après s'être assise, commença à le servir tout en échangeant des banalités avec l'hôte de la maison.

Les codes de conduites qu'Hannibal respectait habituellement à table avec ses invités étaient totalement omis lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Elle faisait partie des rares êtres humains qu'il considérait_ vraiment_.  
Hannibal posa l'entrée sur la table. Une simple salade verte recouverte d'une légère vinaigrette faîte essentiellement à partir de vinaigre balsamique. Son amie n'appréciait pas les plats compliqués, même si elle se forçait parfois. Cela l'intimidait plus qu'autre chose et Hannibal avait fini par le comprendre. C'est pourquoi il avait cuisiné pour l'occasion son plat préféré : La lasagne.

Après avoir servi son invitée, qui se léchait déjà les lèvres d'impatience, Hannibal se mit une bonne part et s'assit.

« Et ces classes ? Elles ne te font pas trop la misère ? questionna Lara, curieuse d'avoir les impressions de son ami sur son établissement.

\- Pas du tout, au contraire. Pour l'instant, elles ne me posent aucun problème à part peut-être les premières années mais rien de très grave. Je pense que le contrôle de la semaine prochaine devrait les calmer. »

Lara éclata de rire devant le franc-parler d'Hannibal.

« Je n'en doute pas !

\- Mais il y a eu, apparemment, un problème à l'administration avec l'une de mes classes. Un de mes élèves de Terminale n'est pas sur ma liste alors qu'il est quand même inscrit depuis plus de deux ans au lycée.

\- C'est quel élève ?

* Will Graham.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Tu m'en vois désolée. Je pense que le secrétariat est très occupé par la rentrée en ce moment mais je vais faire en sorte de faire quelque chose. Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a brusquement été admis à l'hôpital alors qu'il venait d'entamer sa Terminale, l'an dernier.

\- C'est un redoublant ?

\- Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Eh bien non. Monsieur Verger n'a pas jugé utile de me le dire, ce que je conçois parfaitement.

\- J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire alors. Will est le seul redoublant dans la classe de musique de Terminale que tu as. Ah et Alana Bloom n'est en réalité qu'en première. J'ai spécialement autorisé à ce qu'elle participe à ces cours car elle possède un niveau nettement supérieur aux autres élèves de sa classe et dans tous les cas, elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec eux. Monsieur Verger avait donc demandé à ce qu'on lui permette de changer.

\- Je vois...Alana est très bien intégrée, elle parle à tout le monde dans la classe et semble être le type « populaire » du moins, chez les élèves de dernières années. Mais Will... Il semble être exclu ou à l'écart.

\- Tu es toujours aussi observateur. »

Lara sourit.

« Disons qu'il est plutôt réservé et timide. Il avait d'excellentes notes à son entrée au lycée, mais peu à peu cela s'est dégradé. Il est passé de seize à onze de moyenne en deuxième année. Cependant, sa moyenne en musique a très peu baissée, preuve qu'elle l'intéresse vraiment ou du moins, qu'il possède de grandes capacités dans ce domaine. D'après certains professeurs, il peut être attachant.

\- Je vois. »

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, Lara apprécia particulièrement l'attention qu'Hannibal avait eu envers elle et dégusta sa part de lasagne comme si elle avait été la dernière chose qu'elle allait manger. Elle parla de sa vie en général et de ses journées à un Hannibal plus qu'attentif.

Après le dessert, ils débarrassèrent la table et la brune insista pour faire la vaisselle. Hannibal l'aida donc.

« J'aimerais que tu joues du piano lorsque l'on aura fini ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu en jouer.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux oui. »

Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, Hannibal s'assit sur le siège situé face au piano, accompagné de Lara qui l'imita. Hannibal commença à faire défiler ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument. Intimement et avec une légèreté que Lara avait toujours admirée. Dès leur adolescence déjà, il avait cette habilité à transporter loin tous ceux qui l'écoutaient jouer, en une fraction de seconde. C'est pourquoi celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs dirigé dans la musique, bien que sa sœur n'était pas forcément pour. Lara trouvait qu'il avait fait le bon choix malgré tout. Quel gâchis cela aurait-il été autrement.

La jeune directrice le regardait jouer avec des yeux émerveillés et ferma les yeux.  
Il lui avait joué ce morceau de Ravel, « Une barque sur l'océan ». Morceau qui leur rappelait bien des souvenirs...

Lorsque la dernière note fut jouée, Lara revint à la réalité et offrit un sourire radieux à Hannibal, qui lui répondit chaleureusement.

Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait vingt-deux heures.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Hannibal.

\- Je comprends. Je peux conduire et t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui. »

Hannibal ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et accompagna son amie jusqu'à l'entrée. Après avoir remis son manteau en laine et son écharpe, elle se tourna vers Hannibal :

« Prends soin de toi. Et au moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, arrête de t'inquiéter.

\- Monsieur est très mal placé pour parler, blagua Lara.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Hannibal. »

Ils s'enlacèrent amicalement puis se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'Hannibal ouvre la porte et que son amie sorte. Il la referma ensuite et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il voulait faire un peu de rangement dans ses classeurs avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Will n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La douleur et la colère l'avaient empêché de fermer l'œil.

Il était sûrement bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée mais il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'y aller. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'une seule jambe sans avoir mal et il se sentait beaucoup trop faible psychologiquement. Il n'irait pas. Quoi que son père lui fasse après, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il s'était résolu, son père ne changera jamais. Alors qu'il l'engueule ou non, ça ne changeait plus rien. Il finirait toujours par le faire pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le jeune homme tourna difficilement la tête dans le sens opposé et chercha des yeux son réveil digital.

Il affichait sept heures du matin. Son père était sûrement déjà parti. Il devait sortir tôt, son lieu de travail étant à environ quarante-cinq minutes de la maison.  
Celui-ci travaillait dans la gestion des ressources humaines d'une grande multinationale – ce qui était bien ironique si on prenait en compte les traitements que celui-ci faisait subir à son fils.

Will était déjà en retard de toute manière et cette constatation fit apparaître chez le jeune homme une pointe de soulagement. Il pouvait sécher sans problème avec son père absent de la maison, même si l'école allait sûrement appeler. Tant pis. Il n'aurait qu'à pas répondre.  
Il se voyait mal leur dire qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'école parce que, pas de chance, son père avait décidé par un malheureux hasard de le prendre par derrière et de le cogner.

Non, il ne se voyait pas du tout leur dire ça.

La question de poids refit surface dans son esprit. Il avait envie de se peser maintenant et il fallait qu'il le fasse, bien que cela lui était strictement interdit. C'était la seule chose qu'il contrôlait encore. Décidé, il se leva maladroitement et manqua de tomber puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Dans la penderie était cachée une balance. Will n'avait plus le droit de se peser, ni de posséder une balance personnelle. Il l'avait cachée là au cas où il en aurait "besoin".  
Il la sortit et après avoir enlevé ses chaussettes, monta sur la balance. Il savait pertinemment que le chiffre qui s'afficherait sur l'écran ne lui plairait pas. Si on y réfléchissait mieux, avait-il été déjà satisfait de son poids pendant plus d'une heure ? Il savait lui-même que ce n'était pas le cas ou alors, il n'en avait pas le souvenir ce qui était peu probable. Mais quelque chose en lui exigeait qu'il aille se peser maintenant, après avoir passé autant de temps loin d'une balance.

Après avoir inspiré et expiré un bon coup, il pencha son regard sur l'écran à ses pieds et ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place.  
Il était à moitié surpris. S'il était sorti de l'hôpital, c'est qu'il avait atteint un certain poids, raisonnable pour sa taille. Et avec le programme qu'il suivait, le chiffre qui s'afficherait sur l'objet n'aurait pas été le même qu'avant, dans tous les cas. Mais cela faisait toujours mal de se peser, toujours. Et quelque soit les circonstances.  
Il descendit de la balance, des larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

Il ne serait jamais assez maigre.

Jamais. A quoi bon se priver maintenant ? Tout était fichu. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver ce corps en quelques mois. Il n'en avait plus tellement la force ni la motivation qui lui avait permis d'obtenir ce corps tant désiré auparavant.

Il avait mal et il éprouvait de plus en plus le besoin de s'échapper de ce cauchemar, de s'évader.

Il mit rapidement un bas de jogging gris ainsi qu'un T-shirt puis descendit difficilement les escaliers.  
Il se dirigea vers le frigo machinalement et mais s'arrêta en face alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

_Ne mange pas._

_Ne mange pas._

Un violent combat intérieur se jouait en Will. Une partie de lui voulait qu'il mange jusqu'à s'étouffer et une autre refusait qu'il prenne un gramme de plus.  
Will resta de longues minutes devant le frigidaire, ne sachant quoi faire.

Il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer encore plus. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir s'en sortir maintenant.

Après courte réflexion, le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte de Pandore et en sorti divers aliments.

Ses pulsions avaient triomphé.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il était déjà dans la cuisine et avait déjà commencé à sortir de la nourriture. A quoi bon retourner dans sa chambre ?  
Il avait déjà pris du poids, alors autant bien manger aujourd'hui non ?

Demain, il se reprendrait se disait-il. Il se reprendrait en main et perdrait tout.

Il redeviendrait maigre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les placards et en sorti un nombre incalculable d'aliments, avec frénésie. Il fit cuire des pâtes, de la viande et avait sorti des paquets de gâteaux. Will était animé par une euphorie grandissante.

Et il mangea ; mangea, ne prenant même pas le temps de bien mâcher ce qu'il ingurgitait. Il mangea jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit sur le point d'exploser et que la bile commençait à remonter, involontairement cette fois. Il laissa le reste de la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé sur la table puis d'un pas lourd et lent se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, située à quelques mètres de lui.  
Il pénétra dans la pièce et se pencha vers la cuvette. Lentement, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et commit ce crime qu'il n'avait plus perpétré depuis un an.

Au début, la sensation était bizarre. Will avait perdu en quelque sorte l'habitude de faire ça et les aliments descendaient difficilement. _Très_ difficilement.  
Mais il retrouva vite ses repères et la tâche devint moins pénible.

Après une trentaine de minutes, Will se redressa, essoufflé et tira la chasse d'eau avant de se laver les mains dans le lavabo situé à sa gauche. Il marcha ensuite en direction du divan situé à côté de la cuisine et s'étala de tout son long.

Une crise de faite. Il n'était que neuf heures.

Le jeune homme soupira presque de bien-être. Cela faisait si longtemps. Les sensations qu'il ressentait à l'instant lui avait manqué. Rien, rien ne pouvait le faire sentir comme cela.

Il se sentait calme, pur mais en même temps sale et gras. Euphorique et en même temps fatigué.

Son ventre encore extrêmement tendu il y a une demi-heure était maintenant plat et ne lui faisait plus mal. Ses émotions se contredisaient, mais c'est aussi cela que Will aimait : il se sentait vivant.

Il resta un long moment couché, à fixer le mur, l'esprit vide comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis très...très longtemps. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, mais il aimait cette sensation de dangerosité, cette impression de vivre sur le fil et de pouvoir tomber à tout moment, sans même pouvoir le prédire. C'était comme lorsqu'après avoir arrêté une drogue, on en reprenait consciemment et en redécouvrait les effets comme pour la première fois, en dépit des dangers qu'elle présente. Oui, la nourriture était sa drogue. Sa seule amie mais aussi son ennemie. Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Il y avait des périodes durant lesquelles il pouvait s'empiffrer avec plaisir mais aussi honte et culpabilité et ensuite finir aux toilettes. Et d'autres où il arrêtait simplement de manger et s'affamait afin de voir les chiffres de la balance descendre plus rapidement. Il ne se comprenait plus. Et avoir été diagnostiqué par des médecins ne l'avait pas plus aidé.

Le jeune homme avait encore faim, il le sentait.

Faim d'amour, faim de haine, faim d'attention, faim d'existence.

Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à combler ce vide quand il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le faire totalement ?  
Cette sensation de néant présente en lui depuis qu'il avait sept ans ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait juste besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose. Mais c'était peine perdue, personne ne pourrait lui rendre ce que sa mère lui avait pris.

Alors à quoi bon se bousiller la gorge pendant presque une demi-heure lorsque l'on sait que dans quelques heures, cette sensation reviendrait comme si de rien était ?

Il se sentait ridicule et cela l'incita encore plus à se lever et à recommencer ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.  
Alors il se releva et recommença ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

Il était dix heures.

* * *

﹌ **_Plus tard, dans l'après-midi _**﹌

Hannibal était fatigué. Sa journée avait été longue et elle n'était toujours pas terminée.

Hannibal détestait aussi les retardataires.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'on toqua à la porte alors qu'il faisait l'appel, son humeur se détériora encore plus – si c'était possible.

« Entrez. » Le ton employé était froid. Si froid que les élèves arrêtèrent instantanément leurs bavardages

La porte s'ouvrit sur un élève de classe, Brent. C'était son premier retard, mais malheureusement pour lui, Hannibal n'était pas du tout disposé à être compréhensif.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, dit-il en regardant Hannibal d'un regard déterminé.

\- Allez vous asseoir. Je vous note en retard. Et sachez qu'au deuxième, vous serez collé. »

Brent referma nonchalamment la porte derrière lui, agacé par ce que le prof venait de lui annoncer. Il s'assit face à sa table et Hannibal continua l'appel. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Will, qui n'apparaissait toujours pas dans sa liste, Hannibal releva la tête à la recherche du jeune homme mais il s'aperçut bien vite que celui-ci n'était pas là : La table était vide.

Il nota « absent » à côté de son nom puis décida de commencer le cours.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui débuter une activité qui se prolongera sur, au minimum, deux séances. Travailler votre capacité à transmettre diverses émotions à travers votre jeu est très important, surtout pour votre épreuve de baccalauréat à la fin de l'année et pour vous-même. Beaucoup de points sont accordés à cet aspect de votre interprétation, c'est pourquoi vous allez chacun former des groupes de quatre personnes avec vos camarades et choisir un sentiment ou une émotion. Après quelques répétitions, vous interpréterez devant toute la classe la chanson ou musique de votre choix en faisant en sorte de nous transmettre l'émotion ou le sentiment choisi. Chacun donnera ensuite son avis sur la prestation.

Nous n'allons pas nous étendre là-dessus, mais il est important que vous fassiez cet exercice. »

A peine avait-il fini que déjà des murmures s'élevaient dans la classe. Passer devant toute la classe n'enchantait guère tout le monde.

Hannibal s'y attendait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être agacé. Il se racla la gorge en guise d'avertissement et continua :

« Pendant cette heure, vous allez former les groupes et choisir le sentiment. Vous viendrez l'écrire au tableau ainsi que les membres de votre groupe.

Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Une élève leva la main.

« Oui ?

\- Est-ce que c'est noté ?

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important à savoir pour le moment. »

Hannibal pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était agacée par sa réponse mais il décida de ne faire aucune remarque sur cela et continua :

« J'ai par ailleurs corrigé vos évaluations que je vais vous distribuer. Vous trouverez un corrigé à l'intérieur. Je vais revenir sur les points importants avant que l'on commence l'activité. »

Toute la classe semblait retenir son souffle – excepté Hannibal bien sûr – , appréhendant la première note de l'année.

Le professeur donna un paquet de copie à trois élèves qui se chargèrent de les distribuer pendant qu'Hannibal cherchait la correction dans son trieur. Chaque élève prenait sa feuille et la regardait avec empressement. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres déçus ou encore fiers. Hannibal avait mis toutes sortes de notes et les réactions qu'il pouvait entre-apercevoir étaient tellement prévisibles. Après tous ces joyeux détours entre les tables, un élève posa la seule copie restante avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table. Hannibal savait déjà à qui elle appartenait mais il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment nécessaire de poser la question. Il finit par s'y risquer quand même :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un prend la copie de Will ? »

Hannibal n'espérait pas de réponse mais, contre toute attente, une main féminine s'éleva :

« Oui. »

Hannibal regarda la jeune fille mais il n'arrivait pas à un mettre un nom sur sa tête. Qu'importe, il allait lui donner.

Il se dirigea vers sa table et y posa la copie avant de retourner face au tableau et commença la correction.

Les élèves ne posaient aucune question et Hannibal avait clairement l'impression de parler tout seul. Il n'y prêta pas trop attention mais cela finit par l'agacer vers la fin de la correction. Il n'était pas habitué du tout à parler, parler sans que personne ne réponde et ne fasse que le regarder. Après ça, il restait tout juste le temps pour que les élèves commencent à former les groupes.

Tous les élèves se levèrent presque en même temps, faisant grincer leur chaise à l'unisson – pour le plus grand malheur d'Hannibal -.  
Pendant de ce temps, celui-ci s'assit sur sa chaise et continua de corriger les contrôles qu'il avait fait faire aux deuxièmes année. Il avait déjà commencé chez lui et il n'avait donné que des notes désastreuses pour l'instant. Il soupira et pris la première feuille qui se présentait sur le tas de copies non corrigées, en espérant que celle qu'il avait prise était une bonne et non une mauvaise comme cela avait été le cas pour les quatre précédentes.

Le reste de l'heure passa relativement vite. Les élèves parlaient beaucoup, mais suivaient les consignes. Hannibal trop absorbé par ses corrections à faire ne fit même plus attention au bruit environnant bien qu'il en gardait quand même la notion.

A la fin de l'heure, Hannibal se leva: « Bon week-end ! Et n'oubliez pas de répéter d'ici mardi. »

Comme d'habitude, personne ne fit de commentaires et les élèves sortirent en un clin d'œil. C'était le premier week-end depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la majorité comptait donc en profiter.  
Hannibal se retourna vers le tableau afin de noter le nom des groupes et des émotions choisies. Il remarqua qu'un seul groupe sur les cinq (de la classe) était composé de trois membres au lieu des quatre requis. C'est vrai, Will était absent.

Il faudrait que le jeune homme intègre ce groupe pensa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas très envie de prévenir les élèves du groupe en question. En réalité, il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer en ne disant rien. Hannibal n'était pas machiavélique, ou méchant. Du moins ne se voyait-il pas comme cela. Il aimait juste expérimenter... Parfois. A l'insu des sujets.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question : Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

D'après Lara, ses meilleurs notes étaient en musique et il sembler beaucoup aimer cette matière, alors pourquoi aurait-il subitement séché alors qu'on était encore qu'en début d'année ? C'était bizarre. Et puis en tant que professeur, il se devait de demander des explications à qui pouvait en avoir.  
C'est-à-dire au bureau des surveillants.

Hannibal effaça vivement le tableau et rangea ses affaires avant de fermer la salle à clé. Il traversa les couloirs, le pas droit, sévère. Ses chaussures, qui étaient munies d'un petit talon, résonnaient dans les couloirs quasiment déserts. Quelques professeurs finissaient encore de ranger leur salle tandis que les dames de ménages commençaient déjà à nettoyer les salles vides. Hannibal passa sans même tourner la tête et continua, regardant droit devant lui.

Arrivé au bureau, il toqua à la porte et déposa le billet d'appel sur le comptoir en face de lui. Le surveillant qui était présent le pris et le rangea dans un classeur rempli de billets du même genre.

« Un élève de ma classe de musique qui est en terminale, Will Graham, n'est pas venu au cours d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce que l'on sait pourquoi ? » Hannibal avait brisé le silence religieux qui régnait dans la petite pièce.

\- Hm... attendez, je vais regarder. »

Le surveillant sorti un autre classeur, lui beaucoup moins rempli et commença à éplucher toutes les pochettes jusqu'à un intercalaire rouge.

« Non, personne n'a appelé aujourd'hui pour justifier son absence. Il n'a pas été là de la journée.

\- D'accord. Merci quand même. »

Hannibal tenta un demi-sourire et sorti de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le parking.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Hannibal se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment son affaire, à proprement parler. Alors pourquoi s'en préoccupait-il autant ? Will allait revenir. C'était son année de terminale et il avait redoublé en plus. Personne ne serait assez bête pour s'amuser à rater des cours en cette année là. Surtout des cours que l'on est censé aimer. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Ce devait être cela.

Hannibal soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention en conduisant.

Il enclencha le moteur et se rendit à une supérette non loin du lycée. Il comptait faire des courses avant de rentrer chez lui et profiter de son week-end bien mérité.

* * *

_**Et voilà ~**_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, suggestions, poser des questions etc. :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir._**

_Pour tout dire, j'ai écrit mon testament avant de venir oser pointer le bout de mon nez ici._

_Sérieusement, j'ai au moins un chapitre de retard et ce, toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Je m'en excuse, encore une fois._

_Je pense que je dois quand même être plus exacte sur les raisons de mon retard :_

_Tout dabord j'avais mes bac blancs à passer début Mars._

_Et je passe le BAC à la fin de l'année (enfin dans 2 mois quoi haha) et tout s'accélère pour moi._

_Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, je suis tombée malade._

_Bref, cessons de nous plaindre. _

_Je tiens juste à prévenir que mon rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier jusqu'à que le mois de juin soit passé - au moins._

_Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Et il y a une scène un peu dure à la fin, je préfère prévenir._

_D'autre part, je remercies ma précieuse bêta-lectrice** Mia Suzuki-Sama**, ainsi que toutes les personnes portant un quelconque intérêt à cette fanfic notamment les reviewers anonymes tels qu'**Edith** et **lala **dont les reviews m'ont touchées. Merci beaucoup._

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes,

**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Will marchait en direction de son arrêt de bus, écouteurs aux oreilles et sac sur l'épaule. Il n'était que sept heures, et pour cause : le jeune homme avait décidé d'effectuer à pied la moitié du chemin jusqu'à son lycée. Il avait mis un t-shirt noir, un gilet en plaid rouge, un pantalon jean taille basse et des Doc's.

Rien d'inhabituel. Il ne s'habillait pratiquement que de cette manière là, parfois même en hiver, malgré le froid.

La seule chose qui avait réellement changé était la taille de ses vêtements. Will ne faisait plus la même taille qu'avant ce qui l'obligeait à mettre de nouveaux des habits de taille « normale » pour son âge et cela l'avait particulièrement mis mal à l'aise ce matin-là.

Son week-end avait été infernal : il s'était levé à des heures tardives et n'avait fais que manger…pour ensuite aller vomir. Il n'avait fait ses devoirs que le dimanche soir, exténué par sa « purge » alimentaire. Son père ne lui avait rien dit depuis ce qu'il s'était passé mais Will savait que son parent avait sûrement dû l'entendre lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes. (Mal)Heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient eu aucune discussion sur cela.

La seule chose que son père se contentait de faire était de le regarder d'une manière particulièrement malsaine lorsque Will leur préparait à manger ou même lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de la maison. Ils ne se parlaient plus et Will avait peur. Il savait qu'à tout moment son père pouvait littéralement lui « sauter » dessus pour n'importe quelle raison – valable ou non. Tout était redevenu comme avant, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Tout ce qui comptait à partir de maintenant pour lui n'était plus la guérison, mais la maigreur.

Il arriva enfin à l'arrêt, plutôt vide pour un lundi matin. Il était encore tôt, ce qui l'arrangeait. Avoir à se coller à des inconnus dès le matin ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus finit par arriver, quasiment vide et Will y pénétra.  
Plongé dans sa musique, il ne vit pas le temps ni les abribus passer, mais une espèce d'instinct lui fit lever les yeux pile au moment où le bus s'arrêtait à où il devait descendre.

Il se leva doucement de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte arrière du bus jaune aux bandes noires. Il y avait peu de monde présent dans le véhicule, mais ce petit monde le regardait bizarrement : Le chemin sur lequel il s'apprêtait à marcher était bordé par un bois qui semblait vide de toute habitation. Pourquoi un jeune lycéen comme lui descendrait-il à un arrêt de si bonne heure ?  
Will sentait tous ces regards posés sur lui mais s'efforça de les ignorer et sortit.

Il marcha longtemps et rapidement tout en prenant le temps d'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : Le ciel était d'une couleur jaune-orangée très douce, quelques nuages s'étalaient à l'horizon et l'air, bien que frais, était revigorant. Le tout, accompagné d'un de ces groupes de musique préféré, _Bush_, était parfait à ses yeux.

Il était détendu.

La ville se réveillait doucement sous ses yeux, et bientôt il put apercevoir au loin les buildings et le drapeau des Etats-Unis accroché au toit du lycée Menrick Wood. Il croisa aussi quelques joggeurs matinaux, ce qui fit un peu de l'ombre à cette sensation de bien-être étant donné qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait du sport. Il était devenu bien trop faible pour ça. Il devrait se remettre à en faire, aussi. Pour perdre plus vite…

* * *

**﹌ 12:30 - Menrick Wood ****﹌**

C'était la pause déjeuner et Will avait été le premier à sortir de classe. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à faire cette analyse de littérature anglaise pour aujourd'hui – et s'en félicita – mais ce cours l'énervait au plus haut point. Il préférait largement aller chercher les leçons sur internet plutôt que d'avoir à noter tout ce que cette prof leur disait. Elle allait beaucoup trop vite et n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Oui ils étaient en Terminale certes, mais pas encore à la fac et ce rythme l'énervait.

Et puis, il avait _très_ envie de faire une crise.

Will soupira d'agacement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son casier. Son « repas » l'y attendait : Une pomme verte ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il avait de l'argent sur lui, et il savait que plus il attendait avant de manger, plus la probabilité qu'il aille à la supérette du coin acheter tout et n'importe quoi augmentait. Il en avait envie, c'était comme si son corps lui criait d'aller dépenser son argent dans de la nourriture, pour ensuite aller se cacher dans un parc et manger, manger.

Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça jusqu'à maintenant ; mais l'envie était plus que forte.

Il allait prendre ses affaires lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui :

« Salut ! »

Will se retourna lentement. Il n'était ami avec personne ici et il ne parlait pas à qui que ce soit. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Heu...bonjour ? »

Il tomba sur un visage féminin harmonieux orné de cheveux châtains-bruns, mi-longs. Des yeux vert perçants mais teintés d'un air malicieux le regardaient de haut en bas. Elle était plutôt jolie. Voire _très_ jolie. Il la connaissait de vue mais il était clair que son prénom et sa classe lui étaient inconnus.

« C'est toi Will ?

\- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de continuer :

« Je m'appelle Alana Bloom, mais je ne sais pas si tu me reconnais ? Je suis dans ta classe de musique. Tu n'étais pas là au dernier cours et- »

Ah oui. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail lorsqu'il était en train de vomir ses tripes vendredi.

Pour tout dire, il avait perdu toute notion du temps à partir du moment où il avait commencé à manger.

Qui disait musique, disait remplaçant du professeur de musique. Will repensa à cet échange visuel qu'il avait eu avec le professeur et son cœur commença à battre légèrement vite.

« … tu es dans notre groupe. »

Will sursauta presque à cette fin de phrase. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien écouté du tout.

« - Heu désolé mais est-ce que tu peux répéter ?

\- Je disais que tu n'étais pas là la dernière fois en musique et que le prof avait décidé de nous faire faire une activité que je suppose, même vous n'avez jamais faite jusqu'à maintenant. On doit choisir un sentiment ou une émotion et arriver à la transmettre uniquement en jouant de nos instruments. On doit passer devant la classe mais on ne sait pas si c'est noté. Et tu es donc dans notre groupe.

\- Ah... »

Will ne savait pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est qu'il n'aimait pas passer en public.

« - Je sais que ça peut être saoulant dit comme ça, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver. Tu joues de quel instrument ?

\- J'en joue deux mais au lycée, je joue seulement de la basse.

\- Deux ? questionna Alana, curieuse.

\- Guitare acoustique et basse.

\- Wow mais ça va être dément avec tous les instruments réunis ! Tu peux choisir l'instrument que tu veux je pense hein, même si ce n'est pas celui que tu joues au lycée. Je fais personnellement du violon et je chante aussi donc je pense que ça peut nous donner quelque chose de cool ! s'enthousiasma la lycéenne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Dis-donc je te pensais plus bavard que ça ! plaisanta Alana. »

Will ne répondit rien, il n'était pas vexé mais il n'avait juste rien à dire « pour sa défense ».

La jeune brune reprit : « Bon je ne suis pas venue te voir pour t'embêter mais pour te demander si après les cours ce soir tu pouvais venir chez moi, histoire qu'on s'avance ? J'ai différentes sortes de guitares chez moi dont des basses donc tu pourras venir directement au lieu de faire un aller-retour. Tu finis bien à seize-heures aujourd'hui ?

\- Heu… oui, répondit-il étonné par le fait que celle-ci connaisse une partie de son emploi du temps.

\- Je finis à quinze heures trente, je peux venir te chercher pour qu'on y aille directement, si tu es d'accord. Les deux autres élèves nous rejoindrons directement chez moi. »

Will réfléchissait. Il finissait à seize heures et le temps qu'ils répètent, disons trois heures, il pouvait être chez lui à vingt heures ce qui l'exemptait d'aller prévenir son père vu que celui-ci ne rentrait qu'à vingt heures trente voir vingt-et-une-heure. Mais...il y avait deux autres personnes avec eux. Qui sait si ce n'était pas des redoublants aussi ou alors des gens qui comptait se moquer encore de lui ?

Non.

Will secoua légèrement la tête afin de chasser ses idées : déjà qu'il avait raté le dernier cours, il était hors de question qu'il se défile encore aujourd'hui. Autrement, Monsieur Lecter allait avoir une très mauvaise opinion de lui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr d'être disponible les autres jours.

Will soupira discrètement avant de répondre :

« Oui, c'est bon. On se rejoint à l'entrée du lycée si tu veux.

\- Okey, bon appétit alors ! »

Le sourire de la jeune fille était radieux.

« Merci ! »

La jeune fille le regarda une dernière fois avant de continuer sa route, traversant le couloir. Will souriait mentalement. C'était bien la première fois en trois ans dans ce lycée que quelqu'un l'invitait à venir chez lui. Même si c'est vrai qu'il habitait relativement loin, personne ne l'invitait aux soirées ou autres. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son « trip » mais cela fait du bien parfois de sentir que quelqu'un – même si cette personne ne compte pas spécialement pour toi – sait qu'il a besoin de toi et te le montre.

C'était un sentiment que Will avait rarement expérimenté dans sa vie, si ce n'est jamais.

Il prit sa bouteille ainsi que sa pomme, et mit son cahier de français dans son sac avant de fermer son casier. Il était temps d'aller réviser et manger. Toute envie de faire une crise avait presque disparu – à son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

Alana était assise sur les marches en face du lycée, et guettait la sortie à la recherche de Will Graham. Elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite, simplement parce que le fait qu'il ne soit pas sur la liste dès le premier jour l'avait interpellée. Elle n'en avait presque jamais entendu parler et cela était fort étonnant. Elle n'était pas vraiment populaire, enfin tout dépendait de la façon dont les gens définissaient ce mot.

Elle n'était pas blonde comme le voulait le stéréotype, certes elle possédait des attraits physiques assez avantageux mais elle était aussi très intelligente et surtout, son frère était populaire avec tous les clichés qui allaient avec : Sportif, beau, qui change de petit-amie toutes les deux semaines. Par son biais, elle avait finit par faire connaissance avec énormément de personnes de toutes les sections et niveaux mais surtout avec des élèves de terminale.  
Elle en savait des choses, en écoutant aux portes de la chambre de son frère. Elle entendait aussi bien son lit qui grinçait et ses gémissements que les ragots. Mais jamais, jamais Will n'en avait été le sujet. Elle ne le connaissait donc même pas de nom, ce qui était étonnant à ses yeux.

Will était sortit et cherchait Alana des yeux mais avec cette masse en face, cela allait être très compliqué. Elle finit par le voir et se dirigea vers lui, mettant fin à son supplice.

« On y va ?

\- Ok. »

Les deux élèves se firent un chemin à travers le brouhaha qui régnait devant l'établissement. Alana prévint Will :

« J'habite à dix minutes du lycée, à pied, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de marcher ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Will. »

Bien sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas, _au contraire_. Cela faisait des calories _en moins._

Les premières minutes de trajets se passèrent sans qu'aucun n'ouvre la bouche. Will ne savait pas quoi dire, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et se contentait de regarder les immeubles qui bordait la route. Alana, elle, avait l'impression de l'embêter à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Il ne parlait que brièvement et ceci [était] une marque d'agacement chez la plupart des personnes.

Contre toute attente, Will se lança, sûrement mis en confiance, ne serait-ce que pour les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle aurait très bien pu rentrer chez elle et lui donner l'adresse tout simplement, elle n'habitait qu'à dix minutes. Pourtant, elle avait pris le temps de l'attendre et de l'accompagner, sûrement pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Le jeune homme était méfiant, mais pas encore ingrat.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi de faire du violon ? »

La jeune fille était plutôt surprise par la question, on le lui avait rarement posée. Et puis, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle était cependant plutôt contente qu'il montre un intérêt pour ses goûts et répondit :

« Eh bien...Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais, dans ma famille, on joue presque tous d'un instrument, sauf mon frère. Ma mère fait du piano et mon père a joué de différents types de guitare avant de tomber définitivement amoureux de la contrebasse.

Non seulement je n'avais pas envie de faire la même chose que mes parents. Et puis, j'ai toujours eu un goût particulier pour le violon lorsque j'étais petite, j'ai très eu envie d'en jouer. Seulement je chantais déjà dans une chorale et mes parents préféraient attendre avant que je commence. C'est pour ça que pour mon septième anniversaire, ils m'en ont offert un. Dès que j'ai commencé à en jouer, j'ai adoré.  
J'ai pratiqué d'autres instruments aussi, mais celui là reste mon préféré. Je pense qu'on a un goût pour les instruments à cordes, c'est génétique haha.

\- Je vois.

\- Désolée, je m'emporte très vite lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de musique. Tu dois en avoir déjà marre de moi alors qu'on se connaît que depuis quelques heures seulement. »

Alana le disait sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Will savait que c'était une façon subtile de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement sur le moment. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la rendre mal à l'aise.

« Non, non. C'est...on sent que t'es passionnée et c'est...cool.

\- Merci ! Et toi, pourquoi tu as choisi la guitare ?

\- Hmm...je ne sais pas vraiment moi aussi. Enfin, c'est plutôt long à expliquer.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave ! Je comprendrais tout à fait. »

Will se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir expliqué pourquoi il avait choisi cet instrument, mais il ne se sentait pas encore assez proche d'elle pour lui expliquer vraiment le comment du pourquoi.

« Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiètes. »

Décidément, cette fille était souriante, pensa-t-il.

« On est arrivés ! » Le trajet était passé plus rapidement que prévu.

Alana sorti un trousseau de son sac à main et ouvrit le verrou avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et finalement ouvrir la porte. Elle effectua une pression sur celle-ci et pénétra dans l'entrée. Elle éteignit l'alarme anti-vol. Will rentra à sa suite et referma la porte derrière lui. Il imita la jeune fille et enleva ses chaussures.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là, on peut donc faire autant de bruit que l'on veut haha. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

\- Heu, non non c'est bon. »

_Il avait déjà assez grossi __comme ça. Pas question de s'engraisser __d'avantage._

« Ok ! Suis-moi alors, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver. »

Will suivit Alana sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il la trouva particulièrement bien rangé pour ce qui semblait être un grenier.

« Oui, c'est censé être le grenier mais disons que ma mère un peu maniaque ce qui va grandement nous faciliter la tâche. »

Will balayait du regard la pièce lorsqu'il finit par trouver un large carton qui pourrait très bien contenir un instrument. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit délicatement l'emballage : Il y avait bien une guitare, basse qui plus est : une Fodera Emperor beige flambant neuve. Un classique ! Elle était juste magnifique. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'une aussi belle guitare soit laissée à l'abandon...au point que son vernissage soit encore aussi brillant ?

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Alana, penchant sa tête en direction de son épaule.

\- Oh oui. Regarde ça ! »

Elle regardait la guitare basse avec de grands yeux. L'instrument était magnifique et bien qu'elle ne jouait pas de basse, elle savait de part sa culture musicale que cette guitare était de très bonne qualité au niveau du son et polyvalente, qui plus est. Elle coûtait une fortune.

« Wow. »

Will et Alana se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Alana sourit. Will fit de même, comme contaminé par l'apparente bonne humeur de la jeune fille légèrement.

« Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais jamais appris à sourire, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Will rit jaune, c'était à peu près ça oui.

« Mais...est-ce que ton père accepterait qu'on touche à celle-là ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. Parce qu'elle a l'air quand même neuve.

\- Mon père a joué de la basse pendant quelque mois seulement et c'était quand il était jeune. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé y jouer, enfin pas autant que la contrebasse. Puis de mon côté je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à part des guitares acoustiques. Donc après tout dépend de quel instrument tu veux jouer pour notre devoir. Dans tous les cas, mon père ne nous tuera pas si on l'utilise, au contraire. Il n'en joue que très rarement ! »

Will jubilait, il avait juste tellement envie de jouer l'Emperor. Ces cordes, bien qu'un peu vieilles, semblaient délicieuses et sa forme était...parfaite. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de paraître impoli en en jouant alors qu'il ne connaissait Alana que depuis quelques heures seulement. Il réfléchit un court-instant puis en pris fermement le manche.

« Je crois que je vais jouer cette basse, dit-il les yeux pétillants.

\- Okey ! Prends-la, on a une espèce de salle de répet' avec les amplis, tout ça à côté. »

Alana passa à côté de lui et le devança afin d'ouvrir la porte à sa gauche. La salle qui se présenta à eux était moyenne, et les murs étaient faits de briques rouges. Le sol était rugueux. Bref, c'était presque la même pièce, en plus spacieux. Il y avait une batterie disposée à un des angles de la pièce, un porte-micro ainsi que le micro et des portes guitares.

Un canapé plutôt simple et délavé était posé contre le mur et face à ce qui s'apparentait à une scène, comme s'il avait été placé pour d'éventuels spectateurs. Will déposa précautionneusement le carton sur le sol et l'ouvrit, dévoilant la guitare basse. Il la souleva délicatement de son carton tandis qu'Alana lui tendait un harnais. Il le mit en place sur l'instrument et l'enfila sur son épaule.

Il se sentait...bien. La guitare était froide, ayant été laissée pour morte durant plusieurs mois, voire même des années. Mais cela ne gêna pas le jeune homme qui commençait déjà à parcourir de ses doigts les frettes encore un peu poussiéreuses de la basse.

Alana s'échauffait la voix depuis maintenant cinq minutes quand la sonnette retentit.

« C'est sûrement eux ! »

La jeune fille retourna dans le grenier et monta deux à deux les marches qui y descendaient puis, elle traversa la maison pour aller regarder dans le trou de la porte de qui il s'agissait. Peter et Bobby (dit Bob' pour les intimes), deux élèves de la classe de musique, attendaient patiemment devant la porte.

Elle déclencha le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut ! »

Les deux garçons répondirent en chœur, néanmoins avec une voix différente :

« Salut ! »

Alana se décala sur le côté afin de les laisser entrer. L'un d'eux avait ramené un simple sac tandis que l'autre portait une housse de guitare sur le dos. Bobby avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains et ondulés, il aimait porter des bonnets et était plutôt je-m'en-foutiste que ça soit au niveau de son habillement qu'envers le commun des mortels. Il avait une multitude de piercing aux oreilles. Peter, lui, faisait plus attention à son apparence bien qu'il ne se souciait pas non plus de l'avis que les autres pouvaient avoir sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts, rasés sur un côté, teints en rouge vif, et un industriel ornait son oreille droite.

« Vous voulez prendre quelque chose avant qu'on commence ou pas ?

\- Heu... non, non c'est bon, répondit Peter, tout sourire.

\- Non merci, répondit calmement Bobby.

\- Ok ! Suivez moi. »

Alana guida les deux jeunes garçons vers la cave et Will leva la tête à leur arrivée. Il avait déjà branché sa basse et s'apprêtait à l'accorder.

Il ne les connaissait que de vue, mais ils étaient de toute façon des garçons populaires. Il fixa Peter dans les yeux alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui.

« Peter, Bobby, voici Will, un garçon de notre classe ! Will, je te présente Bobby et Peter. Ils peuvent être chiants par moment -je pense secrètement que mon frère a pris ça d'eux- mais ils sont sympas en général.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Répondit Bobby, sur la défensive. On pouvait néanmoins sentir qu'il blaguait.

\- Salut, dit Peter d'un ton neutre.

Heu… salut. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges tendit sa main vers lui et Will hésita un instant avant de la prendre. Il fit de même avec Bobby, qui ne lui adressa pas un mot.

Il y eût un silence pendant quelques minutes, ce qui mit très mal à l'aise Alana qui décida alors de prendre la parole :

« Bon on pourra commencer à s'échauffer dès que vous aurez finis d'accorder vos instruments ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Bobby était déjà en train de sortir sa guitare électrique, une Fender Stratocaster de couleur rouge vif que le jeune homme avait manifestement pris grand plaisir à customiser : différentes sortes de stickers ornait l'instrument. Peter, lui, avait sorti ses baguettes de leur étui et était déjà assis derrière la belle Tama Starclassic Bubinga présente dans la salle. C'était une batterie d'excellente qualité, qui jouissait en plus d'un design plus qu'agréable pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme.

« Ca serait cool que l'on fasse un bœuf pour commencer ! Ca vous dit ? demanda Bobby, prêt à jouer.

\- Carrément ! Peter était très enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Will.»

Au signal de Peter et ses baguettes, le trio commença alors à jouer comme il l'entendait sous les yeux de la jeune brune.

Au début, chacun avait du mal à s'accorder avec tous les autres instruments mais bientôt, chacun se basa sur le rythme que Bobby imposait plus ou moins. Chacun apprenait progressivement à écouter l'autre. Will se sentait de plus en plus entendu, il ne sentait même pas le regard d'Alana sur lui. Tout se passait comme si seule la musique était présente dans la pièce. C'est comme s'il ne voyait plus, mais ne faisait qu'entendre. Entendre ces sons, cette harmonie que chacun d'entre eux était en train de construire dans leur propre intérieur et à laquelle Will se laissait emporter.

Au bout de sept minutes de pure improvisation, Peter effectua quelques dernières lignes de rythmes, annonçant subtilement la fin. Tous les instruments s'arrêtèrent à l'unisson et Alana applaudit.  
Ces gens là ne se connaissaient pas, mais à les entendre, on aurait bien pu croire le contraire. Le fait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître grâce à la musique était plutôt un avantage.

« C'était... génial. Vous vous êtes vraiment bien écouté je pense et ça rend...vraiment bien. Je pense que l'on peut déjà penser à quelle chanson on pourrait interpréter.

\- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent tour à tour Peter et Bobby.

\- Vous avez... vous avez choisi quoi comme sentiment ? demanda Will.

\- La mélancolie, répondit la seule fille du groupe. Et je pensais justement à Bohemian Rhaposdy pour ça. »

Les yeux de Will s'agrandirent, il trouvait Alana très ambitieuse...Cette chanson n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était tout simplement un classique, un chef-d'oeuvre que personne ne pouvait se permettre de rater. Et rater ne signifiait pas seulement jouer la mauvaise note. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver, capter et montrer l'essence même de ce qui rend cette chanson si émouvante ? Et puis...

« Tu as sûrement oublié que cette chanson a été composée et écrite par Queen ? interrogea ironiquement le jeune homme au bonnet.

\- Non. Et je peux savoir ce que ça peut bien faire ?

\- C'est un classique ! Ca nous met la barre très haut ! Tu t'imagines. Si on arrive pas à transmettre les choses que la chanson veut, le prof va nous saquer ! Encore si ce n'est pas noté, je n'aurais rien dit, mais là... je ne veux rien risquer merci. Vu sa dégaine, il doit être hyper strict en notation et j'me fais tuer si j'ai une mauvaise note. »

Alana soupira. Il est vrai que Bobby avait des parents très stricts lorsqu'il s'agissait des performances scolaires. Pour les avoir vus plusieurs fois et avoir écouté ce que son frère en disait, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais ce n'était que le début de l'année et il ne pensait qu'aux notes, même lorsqu'il était question de faire quelque chose de « ludique ». C'était... énervant.

« Je ne pense pas moi non plus que ça soit une bonne idée, ajouta Peter. En plus, on a aucun pianiste et on sentira tout de suite qu'il manque quelque chose, surtout pendant la partie « ballade ».

\- Et toi Will ? T'en penses quoi ? »

La jeune fille ignorait Peter et espérait que le dernier membre restant soit de son côté.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait la faire. Mieux vaut la faire en entier si on la fait, or je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera qu'on la fasse durant 6 minutes en sachant qu'on est pas le seul groupe répondit Will, peu enclin à prendre part à un quelconque débat aujourd'hui.

\- Bon... ok ok. Vous avez une autre idée ?

\- Il faut prendre quelque chose de plus... comment dire... « accessible » si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Peter.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Will. »

Bobby resta calme et ne répondit pas. Les heures passaient et les jeunes élèves avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour écouter une chanson que Will avait à leur proposer. Il avait vite compris que les trois autres membres du groupe n'arriverait jamais à se mettre d'accord s'il restait les bras croisés. Alana était quelqu'un avec du caractère.

Il leur fit donc écouter la chanson en question à l'aide de son smartphone qui, miraculeusement, arrivait toujours à capter du réseau dans la salle dé répétition. A la fin de la chanson, il demanda l'avis de chaque membre.

« C'est une très jolie chanson, s'exclama Alana. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on la joue ? Vous en pensez quoi les gars ?

\- C'est pas mal pour de l'indépendant, répondit Peter.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, ajouta Bobby avec un ton nonchalant. »

Malgré la mauvaise foi des garçons, Will se sentait...comme gagnant. Ill n'était pas tellement habitué à ce que son avis soit pris en compte.

Les jeunes gens commencèrent donc à travailler ensemble les quelques lignes de la chanson, à l'aide de partitions trouvées sur internet. Alana devait s'adapter en fonction de la voix du chanteur, ce qui était tâche facile pour elle, mais qui demandait un minimum de pratique et d'entraînement.

Will ne se sentait pas isolé, et c'était une première. Ici, seule la musique comptait.

Les jeunes élèves jouaient quelques mesures ensemble, puis chacun de leur côté avançaient ou rectifiait ce qui n'allait pas.

L'heure défila à la vitesse de la lumière et bientôt les sept heures sonnèrent.

Alana arrêta de chanter et se plaça à côté de Will, qui travaillait tranquillement quelques mesures dans son coin. « Tu m'avais dit que tu devais partir vers dix-neuf heures non ?

\- Ah oui...c'est l'heure ?

\- Ouep.

\- Ok, je vais y aller. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux jade se leva et débrancha la basse, la remettant dans le carton dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

« Tu peux l'emmener si tu veux ! J'ai appelé mon père et il a dit que tant que c'était pour l'école, tu pouvais l'emmener.

\- Quoi ?! T'en es vraiment sûre !?

\- Bah oui, si je te le dis !

\- Mais... je sais pas attends imagine je la casse ou autre...

\- Mais non, je sais que tu ne la casseras pas ! Prends-la ! Si tu n'en prends pas mon père va mal le prendre je pense haha.

\- Bon... si tu le dis !

\- Je te le dis. »

Peter et Bobby les regardaient maintenant depuis le début de leur discussion. Soudain, Peter se leva et s'adressa à Alana :

« Putain ! Mais c'est une Fodera Emperor. Les nouveaux modèles en plus ! Elle est à ton père ?

\- Ouep !

\- T'as du pot ! A ta place j'y jouerais tous les jours... »

\- Tu n'es malheureusement pas à ma place !

\- Tss ! » Peter fit un visage faussement outré.

« Je vais te chercher un étui de guitare dans le grenier, doit bien y en avoir un, attends deux secondes

\- Ok. »

Will avait du mal à croire que son père ait accepté mais bon. Il allait pouvoir s'entraîner chez lui et s'échapper un peu de cette atmosphère étouffante qu'il trouvait chez lui.

Il avait deux guitares, une acoustique qu'il avait dégotée à la brocante et une basse, qu'il s'était acheté lui-même après deux mois de travail il y a deux ans dans la ferme du coin. Elle représentait donc beaucoup de choses à ses yeux, bien qu'elle soit basique. Mais celle-là...celle-là. Elle était juste...wow.  
Bob' était retourné à son occupation première : gratter les accords tandis que Peter fixait Will, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait même pas de lui, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe d'après ce qu'Alana avait dit.

Il trouvait ça...vraiment gênant. C'est pourquoi il tenta d'engager la conversation :

« Tu es en quelle section de Terminale ? »

Le jeune homme en question faillit sursauter au son de la voix de son camarade. Wow, il ne s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui parle. Le stress commençait à monter en lui. Il voulait fuir la conversation mais cela n'aurait pas été bon du tout pour l'entente du groupe. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à répondre.

« Littéraire. Et toi ?

\- Scientifique.

\- Ah...ok. » Les deux jeunes garçons se regardaient, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune sympathie dans leur échange. Will venait à s'en demander pourquoi Peter avait commencé à lui parler. Il tenta de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention et heureusement pour lui, Alana réapparue dans la pièce à ce moment là, avec la housse.

« Voilà ! » Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux.

Le jeune bassiste pris alors la housse et rangea soigneusement la guitare, en faisant bien attention à ne pas être trop brusque.

Il mit la housse sur son dos, et salua les deux autres garçons du groupe.

« Bon...je vais y aller moi dit-il en s'adressant à Peter.

\- Ok, salut ! »

Bobby releva la tête de ses partitions et lui adressa un sourire léger

« Salut ! »

Il se tourna vers Alana, prêt à lui dire au revoir, mais celle-ci la coupa instantanément :

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il serait dommage que tu te perdes dans mon donjon, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Will la suivit alors en silence, jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Merci pour avoir accepté de venir. Je sens que ça va bien se passer.

\- Merci à toi pour m'avoir prévenu !

\- Oh...t'inquiètes. C'était la moindre des choses. Par contre est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me donnes ton numéro de portable ? Ca serait plus facile pour organiser des répétitions, étant donné qu'on est pas dans la même classe habituellement. »

Alana le regardait avec un air déterminé.

\- Heu...ouais, ok, dit Will, hésitant.

\- Cool ! Je t'enregistre dans mes contacts. »

Will marchait maintenant en direction de son arrêt de bus, toujours son casque aux oreilles. Le temps commençait à se refroidir, annonçant la venue progressive de l'automne. Will ne portait pas de manteau, et il commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Il était dix huit heures trente, il serait chez lui vers dix neuf heures trente finalement, ce qui n'était pas encore critique.

Un couché de soleil lui faisait face, le distrayant ainsi du froid qui gagnait sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas sauter sur les conclusions mais il trouvait qu'Alana était quelqu'un d'agréable qui semblait pas ne pas avoir de mauvaise intentions envers quiconque. Mais il était très bien placé pour savoir que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures donc il était vraiment difficile voire inutile d'émettre un avis sur la question.

* * *

**﹌ **_**Une heure plus tard. **_**﹌**

Will introduit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna une fois. Il avait pourtant verrouillé la porte à deux tours. Son père était déjà rentré ?

Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans l'entrée dans la maison. Il tomba sur son père dormant sur le canapé du salon, la cravate dénouée avec en face de lui d'innombrables bouteilles de bière posées sur la table. Will soupira et retira son casque après avoir fermé la porte. Les bons moments qu'il avait passé quelques heures auparavant semblaient maintenant si loin...

La dure réalité le heurtait de plein fouet.

Il enleva ses chaussures, monta dans sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis il déposa la housse sur son lit ainsi que son casque sur son bureau. Il était plutôt content de savoir que son père dormait. Si celui-ci avait vu la guitare, il ne savait vraiment pas quelle aurait été sa réaction. Et il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Il descendit les escaliers et éteignit la télé. Il débarrassa alors la table de toutes les bouteilles d'alcool vides que son père avait laissé traîner et nettoya la table.

Il tenta alors de réveiller son père.

« Papa ? Réveille-toi. »

Celui-ci ne se réveillait pas.

Will se pencha vers lui et le bouscula un peu plus par l'épaule.

« Papa !»

Il finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes marron-vertes qui restèrent fixées pendant un moment sur le plafond avant de dévier sur le visage de Will.

« Où étais-tu Will ? lui demanda son père.

\- Je... »

Will était sans mot. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son père, mais sur le moment il n'y avait pas pensé. Surtout que c'était par rapport au cours. Il était donc pour lui « normal » qu'il aille chez Alana. Et puis, son père n'était pas censé être déjà là à pareille heure.

« Réponds, déclara son père d'un ton froid.

\- Je suis allée chez une camarade pour un travail de groupe.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé...Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là à mon retour. Désolé, je-

\- Désolé, désolé. C'est tout ce que tu sais dire. Tu viens non seulement tard mais en plus pour un travail en groupe ? Tu aurais très bien pu le faire plus tôt. Tu savais que tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt. Et que je ne sois pas là ou pas, tu dois être là avant une certaine heure. Tu as tenté de fuir hein ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire.

\- Arrête de me répondre ! »

Son père le gifla, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière sur la table basse en verre situé derrière lui. Will tomba finalement par terre et avait maintenant la joue rouge.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et n'osait plus regarder son père dans ses yeux. Ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de comprendre, malgré l'alcool qu'il restait encore dans son sang.

« Regarde-moi au moins dans les yeux, petite merde. »

Son fils obéit et leva difficilement les yeux vers lui. Il avait énormément de mal à supporter ce regard. On pouvait lire dans ses pupilles la peur et l'appréhension.

« Approche. »

Will aurait voulu s'enfuir à vive allure, mais il savait qu'il était inutile à ce stade de tenter de s'échapper. Son père n'était plus très saoul, ces bières ne représentaient pas un tiers de ce qu'il buvait habituellement en quelques heures. Il avait naturellement développé une grande résistance à l'alcool au fur et à mesure que son amour pour l'alcool empirait. Il pourrait donc le rattraper s'il tentait de s'enfuir dans sa chambre et lui faire vivre quelque chose de mille fois pire que ce qu'il avait en quelque sorte l'intention de faire.

Le jeune homme se déplaça jusqu'à être en face de lui.

Son père écarta légèrement ses jambes et pointa de son doigt l'espace entre celles-ci.

Will savait déjà ce qui l'attendait mais évita d'y penser et à quatre pattes ; suivit les ordres qui lui avaient été donné.

Tel un robot, il commença à dé-zipper la chaîne éclair du pantalon de son propre géniteur, et appuya longuement à l'aide de son autre main sur la bosse très visible à travers le boxer que celui-ci portait. Son père soupira de bien-être et poussa la tête de Will contre son entrejambe, lui serrant violemment les cheveux.

« Tu es punis et tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Will fit glisser le boxer de son père jusqu'aux genoux et regarda avec crainte le membre qui se présentait à lui. Il n'avait pas l'air excité. Et pourtant son père voulait qu'il le touche ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la bouche et s'arrêta en chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! dit son père en resserrant sa prise sur son cuir chevelu. »

Rien, si ce n'est un miracle.

Ou bien la mort.

* * *

_Pauvre Will, huhu. _

_N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis ou à me poser vos questions, j'y répondrais **toujours** avec plaisir._

**_Merci et à bientôt ! _**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!**

J'ai eu mon BAC. :D

_On s'en fiche un peu je pense, mais bon, je tenais à le dire quand même parceque le BAC restait quand même une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je n'étais absolument pas concentrée sur cette fanfiction._

_Sinon, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances! Personnellement, oui mais je repars en Aout. (sans ordinateur... il doit être réparé asap, ou sinon je risque de me retrouver sans PC) Donc, je continuerais de toute façon à écrire durant le mois d'Aout, mais je ne pourrais pas upload de chapitres, désolée huhu.  
_

_Sinon la saison 3 d'Hannibal . J'espère vraiment qu'on aura une saison 4 au moins...  
_

_((Je ne détaillerais pas mon avis ici, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir demandez-moi directement sinon on en aurait pour trois heures. Et puis je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire comment je me suis sentie et comment j'ai réagi aux retrouvailles de Will et Hannibal haha.))_

_Bref, voici le chapitre 4. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a présence directe de drogues dans ce chapitre. Je préfère prévenir, on ne sait jamais. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce chapitre sera apprécié...d'autant plus que je me rend compte que l'histoire avance un peu lentement (notamment à cause de mon retard) mais...je préfère prendre mon temps avec les personnages, notamment par rapport à Will (et puis ce chapitre est important pour la suite de l'histoire). Il a vécu et vit des choses difficiles, qui ne peuvent pas lui permettre de tomber comme une mouche dans les bras d'Hannibal. Et puis...il s'agit d'Hannibal quand même donc voilà. Je n'ai eu aucun retour négatif par rapport à cela pour l'instant, et j'en suis bien heureuse, mais je préfère en parler maintenant._

_Aussi, j'avais pensé que, puisque l'intrigue est quand même liée à la musique, je pourrais éventuellement vous conseiller des morceaux à écouter à telle ou telle partie du chapitre, voire même une chanson pour tout le chapitre. J'ai glissé un morceau dans ce chapitre pour tester mais vous, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Sinon, je remercie encore une fois ma bêta-lectrice **Danael Suzuki** (c'est qu'elle change de nom), **et tous ceux qui accordent de l'intérêt à ma fanfiction.** (que vous l'ajoutiez aux favoris, la follower ou la lisez même sans review etc). _

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il courait. Aussi vite que ses fines jambes le pouvaient.

Il était en retard.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de stress d'un coup. Ce stress qui faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus en vite à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lycée. Non seulement il avait raté le cours de vendredi dernier mais en plus, il arrivait en retard à celui du mardi ! Ce n'était pas sérieux du tout. Il redoutait beaucoup la réaction de Monsieur Lecter.

Ce remplaçant n'avait pas une tête à tolérer les retardataires qui, en plus, étaient absents au cours d'avant.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Après avoir dépassé le grillage du lycée encore ouvert et monté quatre à quatre les escaliers, Will arriva essoufflé devant la fameuse porte. Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que la classe était plongée dans le silence le plus complet. Le cours avait sûrement déjà commencé. En même temps, vu l'heure à laquelle il était parti du parc, c'était prévisible. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle le moins bruyamment possible afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Will avait tellement envie de faire demi-tour. Hannibal l'intimidait, mais en même temps le fascinait par son aura si puissante.

Lorsque sa respiration revint à peu près à la normale, Will leva sa main frêle en essayant de trouver rapidement une excuse valable.

Alors qu'il allait toquer, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Le ton employé était froid, voir glacial.

Will releva lentement ses yeux, craintif.

Il se demandait comment Hannibal avait pu savoir qu'il se tenait là mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour s'interroger sur des choses aussi futiles. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait fondre à trop réfléchir.  
Il resta muet. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Il était comme hypnotisé par les orbes sombres de son professeur, qui le fixaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Son cœur, qui avait finalement réussi à se calmer, recommença à battre de plus belle.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son instituteur savait tout. Absolument tout ce qu'il avait fait avant de venir ici et ce, rien qu'en le regardant.

Cela l'agaçait un peu et le mettait mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à Hannibal, il perdait tous ses moyens et bien que Will ne soit pas la personne la plus sociable du monde ; il était rarement intimidé par qui que ce soit, à ce point.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard dévia légèrement vers les pommettes très marquées de son interlocuteur.

Will les trouvait magnifique, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il voulait les avoir ? S'il possédait de telles pommettes, il aurait automatiquement l'air plus maigre, il en était persuadé. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient_ justement _les pommettes d'Hannibal ?

Peu importe, elles étaient magnifiques tout comme ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux parfaitement arrangés et son...

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

Will fut une nouvelle fois arraché à sa contemplation. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude avec lui.

« Je... »

Le jeune homme avait répondu immédiatement, comme si le regard prédateur que lui lançait l'adulte face à lui l'obligeait à répondre...Et vite.

Mais le problème était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse.

Le fait qu'il ait dépensé plus de 50 dollars dans de la nourriture et passé plus d'une heure à manger et vomir à divers endroits, ratant alors certains cours en était-elle vraiment une ? Il n'allait sûrement pas dire quoi que ce soit, de toute manière. Impossible. Et puis, pourquoi Hannibal ne le laissait-il pas entrer tout simplement ? Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans se faisant réprimander devant toute la classe.  
En effet, il était persuadé que maintenant toute la classe écoutait leur « conversation », ce qui le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il voulait juste rentrer et suivre le cours comme tout le monde. Était-ce trop demandé ?

« Si vous n'avez aucune excuse, vous ne rentrerez pas. Le règlement précise bien qu'au delà de quinze minutes de retard, vous ne pouvez plus rentrer sauf en cas d'autorisation spéciale du professeur, énonça Hannibal d'un ton sec. »

Autorisation qu'Hannibal Lecter n'était pas prêt de lui donner, Will en était sûr et certain.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé qu'Hannibal ne manqua pas de remarquer. Qui lisait encore le règlement en Terminale dans ce putain de lycée ?! Personne ! Il détestait quand les professeurs étaient à cheval sur le règlement alors qu'il jugeait celui-ci comme étant stupide et disproportionné par rapport aux réalités du lycée et de ses élèves.

Résigné, il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse.

\- Bien. Alors, au revoir. »

Hannibal ne laissa pas le temps à Will de répliquer et ferma la porte d'un mouvement sec.

Le jeune homme resta figé un bon moment avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il était un peu énervé. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de retenter quoi que ce soit. Certes, il avait été en retard occasionnellement, notamment l'an dernier et souvent pour des raisons plus que douteuses, mais Monsieur Verger le laissait toujours rentrer. Il savait maintenant que cette chère époque était définitivement révolue.

Décidé à sortir du lycée, Will regarda à gauche et à droite du couloir dans lequel il était et décida de prendre les escaliers de gauche. L'étage était décidément désert. Seuls les pas légers de Will et les voix de certains professeurs pouvaient s'entendre. Cependant, à mesure que Will s'approchait de l'escalier, une silhouette assise se dessinait face à lui. Elle semblait penchée vers l'avant, comme si la personne en question était occupée à faire quelque chose.  
C'est en voyant apparaître des cheveux rouges que Will comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter à ce moment précis. Devait-il faire demi-tour et prendre les escaliers situés de l'autre côté ? Il y avait de grande chances pour qu_'il_ le remarque et finisse par se retourner vers lui et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait.

Devait-il tout simplement passer rapidement en le saluant ? Sûrement, mais n'étant pas habitué à le faire...peut-être valait-il mieux l'ignorer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et malheureusement pour lui, il arriva à l'endroit fatidique sans avoir trouvé une vraie solution à son problème.

Essayant de garder son calme, le jeune brun descendit les escaliers en longeant le plus discrètement possible le mur. Il s'apprêtait à descendre les marches situées plus bas lorsqu'une voix - qui confirma ses doutes quand à l'identité de la personne - l'interpella :

« Will ? »

Merde. Il l'avait reconnu. Will leva rapidement la tête, pris sur le fait :

« Ah...salut Peter ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un long moment avant que Peter ne reprenne :

« T'es pas censé être en cours ? demanda-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. Laisse moi deviner : le prof n'as pas voulu te laisser entrer parce que tu étais en retard ?

\- Et toi donc ? Will ignora les observations du batteur.

\- Moi aussi il ne m'a pas accepté, alors je m'amuse. Pour cinq minutes de retard, il ne m'a même pas accepté alors toi, quinze minutes...c'était déjà mort, répondit-il, nullement impressionné par le ton qu'avait employé son camarade. »

Will jugea inutile de lui répondre, même s'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans les paroles de Peter.  
Lors de leur première rencontre chez Alana, Will avait trouvé que Peter possédait beaucoup d'antipathie à son égard. Il l'avait sentit dans la manière qu'il avait de se comporter avec lui et surtout, de lui parler. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées ? Le jeune homme à l'industriel semblait différent aujourd'hui.

Le regard de Will dévia vers les mains de son interlocuteur et il comprit très vite comment celui-ci « s'amusait » : Il roulait des joints. Dans les escaliers du lycée, en tout sérénité. Will trouvait cette situation incongrue et regarda la scène d'un air amusé.

« Tu fumes ? demanda alors Peter, qui avait senti son regard sur lui. »

Il venait d'achever un énième joint.

« Non.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé la cigarette une fois et j'aime pas donc non merci.

\- La cigarette et l'herbe, ce n'est pas pareil du tout, crois-moi.

\- C'est toi qui le dis, répondit Will légèrement agacé.

\- T'as pourtant rien à faire à ce que je sache ! »

Will ne répondit pas et laissa un silence pesant s'installer entre eux. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une drogue et que comme toute personne de son âge, il était curieux de savoir quels effets pouvaient procurer ce genre de substances. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade était aussi insistant. C'est vrai quoi, il ne le connaissait que depuis hier. Qui sait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire ?

Will souffla, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il en venait à soupçonner tout le monde de vouloir lui faire du mal. N'importe quoi. Et puis, comme l'avait si bien dit le batteur, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se sentait toujours un peu humilié après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Hannibal et fumer quelque chose de nouveau serait un bon moyen de décompresser. Enfin, il n'en était pas tellement sûr, mais essayer ne le tuerait pas.

S'il rentrait chez lui maintenant, il aurait été obligé de sortir avant l'arrivée de son père et faire semblant d'être allé en cours. Il avait déjà une absence, et ce n'était que le début de l'année. Qui sait si l'école n'allait pas appeler cette fois-ci ? Son père allait être au courant de tout et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ai une autre confrontation avec son père, pas ce ce soir. Il n'était pas dans un état psychologique lui permettant de supporter cela.

Un frisson de dégoût parcouru son corps en un temps record alors qu'il repensait aux événements de la veille.

Will ne se rendit pas compte, plongé dans ses pensées, que Peter le fixait toujours attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

Un peu déçu, celui-ci finit par s'exclamer :

« Bon, c'est pas grave ! Laisse tomber. Je vais m'intoxiquer seul.

\- Attends. Finalement je veux bien. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Si je te l'ai proposé, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le jeune brun acquiesça silencieusement.

« Par contre, on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous voit avec tout ce matos. »

Peter rangea son « matos » et après avoir rangé deux joints dans sa poche, en donna deux autres à Will.

« Tu te charges de ça ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Will se força à sourire, histoire de ne pas plomber l'entrain évident dont faisait preuve son camarade et les introduit dans sa poche de pantalon.

Ils finirent par descendre le reste des escaliers et sortirent du lycée.

« Je connais un coin sympa où on peut être tranquilles.

\- Je te suis. »

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du lycée et bientôt firent face à un chemin bordé d'une multitude d'arbres. Arrivé au bout du chemin, une large arche indiquait l'entrée d'un parc. Ils y pénétrèrent et Will regarda autour de lui pour constater que peu de monde était présent. Il était 13h30 et la majorité des habitants de la ville étaient soit au travail ou à l'école. Le parc était calme et le fait que la verdure soit omniprésente l'apaisait déjà. Ils dépassèrent une aire de jeux pour enfants et remontèrent une pente située en plein milieu du parc.

Arrivé presqu'au sommet, Peter finit par s'asseoir, invitant Will à faire de même.

Le batteur inspira profondément l'air revigorant que lui offrait le vent presque d'automne.

Will admirait la vue qui s'offrait à lui. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir l'arche d'entrée du parc, mais aussi plus loin, le petit chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir.  
Il faisait si bon et la vue était belle. C'était un coin tranquille, c'est vrai.

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges lorsqu'il l'entendit sortir les deux joints ainsi qu'un briquet rouge électrique, qu'il avait pris soin de customiser à sa guise.

« A toi l'honneur. Estimes-toi chanceux, tu est l'une des rares personnes à qui j'autorise de toucher Monsieur Biggles, déclara Peter, un sourire en coin.

\- What ? »

Will ne comprenait pas.

« C'est le nom de mon briquet.

\- T'as donné un nom à ton briquet ?

\- Bah oui ! »

Will trouvait cela ridicule mais en même temps amusant. Il prit d'une main un peu tremblante le joint et le pinça entre ses lèvres. Il prit ensuite le briquet que lui tendait Peter et l'enclencha.

« Inutile de te dire comment faire, c'est comme une cigarette...en beaucoup mieux. Ajoute à cela le fait que je l'ai roulée moi-même et tu obtiens une œuvre d'art. »

Will ignora la plaisanterie qu'avait fait Peter, plus concentré à tirer sur le joint. Il laissa la fumée descendre dans ses poumons avant de la libérer par sa bouche. Par chance, il ne toussa pas comme cela avait été le cas lors de sa première cigarette. Ce jour là, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait recracher ses poumons. Peter attendit qu'il ait tiré plusieurs fois sur le joint avant de lui poser _la_ question :

« Alors ?

\- C'est...différent...en bien.

\- Je sais haha. »

Les yeux de Will commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge. Après quelques minutes, il passa ensuite le joint à Peter. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus détendu voir bavard et tout ses problèmes semblaient avoir disparus. Il ne voyait plus que le vert de l'herbe, le rouge des cheveux de Peter et le gris du ciel. Il avait envie de sauter, courir, parler, embêter...en tout cas, de faire quelque chose qui remuerait son être tout entier.

Sans raison apparente, il se mit à fixer Peter qui fumait tranquillement son joint. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, sentant son regard perçant, se tourna alors vers lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils se mettent à rire.

Rire.

Will ne se souvenait même plus du sien. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé auparavant.

* * *

**_﹌ Menrick Wood - 16:30 _﹌**

Le cours venait de finir. Hannibal n'avait pas donné de devoir mais avait, bien sûr, rappelé le fait qu'il fallait continuer de s'entraîner pour l'évaluation qui commencerait vraisemblablement vendredi.  
Il n'était pas vraiment pressé. A vrai dire, la troisième année en musique dans l'enseignement général n'était pas plus intense que la seconde. Elle n'était qu'un approfondissement minime de la précédente avec quelques nouvelles connaissances en plus, mais rien d'extraordinaire et de dense. Hannibal en venait à penser qu'il finirait sûrement le programme plus tôt que prévu.

Il finissait de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'il aperçu Alana qui commençait à sortir de la classe.

« Mlle Bloom ! »

La jeune fille brune tourna la tête en direction du bureau et s'en approcha.

« Oui ?

\- J'aimerais que vous transmettiez de ma part un mot à votre camarade Will Graham. Il est bien dans votre groupe non ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, un peu intimidée.

\- Bien. Dîtes-lui que s'il revient dans ma classe sans avoir justifié son absence et encore en retard, je ne compte plus l'accepter à nouveau dans ma classe durant cette année scolaire. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Heu...oui. Je lui dirais.

\- Bien, merci ! Vous pouvez partir. Bonne soirée. »

Alana ne prit pas le temps de répondre et sortit. C'était quoi ce ton menaçant ? Wow.  
C'était limite s'il n'était pas en train de la réprimander à la place du jeune homme.

Elle passa aux casiers, le temps de laisser les affaires dont elle n'avait pas besoin et entreprit d'aller réviser à la bibliothèque universitaire de la ville.

Hannibal ferma la porte à double clé et reprit ce chemin qui constituait maintenant une pièce maîtresse de sa routine quotidienne. Sa _nouvelle_ routine quotidienne. La salle de cour, les couloirs du lycée, la vie scolaire, le parking, sa voiture, son chez lui. Et à l'aller, c'était tout simplement le chemin inverse. Quel plaisir d'enseigner à Menrick Wood, pensa ironiquement Hannibal.  
Il n'éprouvait pour l'instant aucun plaisir à être professeur de musique dans ce lycée. Les élèves étaient tous les même et il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'écrire que cela soit en corrigeant des copies ou tout simplement en donnant cours à ses étudiants. Ses cours particuliers ne ressemblait en rien à cela, encore heureux. De plus, il n'avait pas encore cherché à sympathiser, ou plutôt à manipuler, ses collègues enseignants. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer l'hypocrite ces temps-ci. Et puis, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient beaucoup trop faciles à utiliser et par conséquent étaient très ennuyeux selon Hannibal.

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était entré dans ce lycée, et il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté d'aider Lara. Elle était l'un des rares être humains qu'il supportait et appréciait, ce qui était déjà beaucoup, mais il avait l'impression que le temps ne passait pas.

Rien ne l'intéressait ici. Vraiment, rien.

Enfin, s'il devait parler sincèrement, il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'intéressait, oui.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Il devait s'avouer que, le fait d'avoir à réprimander Will avait agrémenter sa journée ? Il ne savait pas quels mots mettre sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, ce qui était une première pour quelqu'un comme lui, habituellement maître de ses sentiments. Était-ce par plaisir de se venger qu'il avait décidé de ne pas l'accepter en cours ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Will Graham était un élément perturbateur qui chamboulait son quotidien. Et il aimait ça.

Il savait que tout cela constituait une faiblesse de sa part, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon. Il lui rappelait un peu celui qu'il était avant, en plus triste, troublant et beaucoup plus beau.

Il se remémorait encore, pour la troisième fois de la journée, ce nouveau contact visuel qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme.

Il était à croquer, voire à _dévorer_. Cependant, il restait un élève après tout et lui un professeur de minimum vingt ans son aîné. Hannibal mit sur le compte de la fatigue et la lassitude cet intérêt soudain qu'il portait au jeune homme, qui restait tout de même énigmatique et attirant dans son calme apparent.  
Peut-être avait-il trouvé une nouvelle distraction ? Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de moins s'ennuyer en attendant la fin de l'année scolaire ? Décidément, il pensait trop à ce garçon, se dit-il.

Hannibal essaya de se concentrer sur la nouvelle partition qu'il comptait acheter en rentrant chez lui et qu'il découvrirait chez lui, au calme, caressant les touches de son cher piano.

* * *

_Ecouter Cannons de Youth Lagoons._

Deux silhouettes étaient couchées dans l'herbe. Le briquet rouge sang jonchait sur le sol. Autour d'eux, étaient présentes quelques cendres, cendres des inquiétudes et des peines. Pendant un instant, ils s'étaient échappés de la case « vie ». Tout semblait avoir disparu. Ils avaient brûlés leur malheurs, les avaient fumés, saignés. Et maintenant, c'était comme s'ils respiraient à nouveau. Comme si la vie les avaient étouffés avec un coussin et que finalement, ils avaient réussi à la repousser et à s'enfuir loin, très loin.

Peter, il savait comment la repousser, comment la retarder la vie, cette _chienne_ de vie. Il était devenu expert en la matière. Il aimait planer, s'envoler et parfois il aimerait s'envoler dans les airs et la narguer pour toujours. Et il n'était pas le seul, il le savait. Will volait avec lui, il s'envolait loin. Très loin avec lui. Ils avaient fini les quatre joints à eux deux et en avaient encore roulés, roulés...ensemble. Il n'était _plus_ seul, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui.

Will regardait le ciel avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, une chevelure rougeâtre appuyée sur son ventre. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup ri et parlé. Même si ce n'était pas de choses sérieuses, ils avaient quand même pu échanger et la glace semblait définitivement brisée entre eux. Cela n'avait donc pas été inutile d'avoir poussé Will à le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne semblait pas bien l'aimé au départ, ou en tout cas il avait dû avoir une mauvaise opinion de lui. Il voulait changer ça. Il voulait qu'il voit à quel point c'était beau de planer avec lui.

« On est bien là, s'exclama soudainement le brun.

\- Complètement. »

La soleil commençait lentement à se coucher et les deux jeunes hommes assistèrent à ce spectacle que la nature leur offrait. Will chercha distraitement dans sa poche son téléphone et lu les chiffres que l'horloge digitale affichait : 17h00.

Bon, il n'était pas complètement dans la merde. En fait, _il_ ne se sentait pas dans la merde. Son père pouvait aller se faire voir pour le moment. Mais une partie de lui, raisonnable encore, lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de se bouger maintenant s'il ne voulait pas avoir à le regretter plus tard. Ah. C'est dur la vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien, il devait finalement retourner là où il se sentait le plus mal ?

Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être tranquille un instant. Juste un instant.

La vie était sans répit.

Will poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et donna une gentille frappe sur la joue de Peter.

« Faut que j'y aille sinon je vais me faire tuer.

\- Déjà ? s'offusqua Peter, d'une voix traînante.

\- Malheureusement. »

Will fit une grimace montrant qu'il n'était pas content de devoir déjà partir. Peter ria pour la énième fois et libéra le ventre du bassiste ; qui avait maintenant les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

Will saisit son sac à bandoulière et se leva tant que bien mal. Peter tendit sa main en sa direction, attendant que Will l'aide. Celui-ci finit par lui tendre sa main et il parvint enfin à se lever, avec son sac.

En silence, ils redescendirent la pente. Peter était plutôt sympa en fait, songea Will. Il l'avait peut-être mal jugé... ou bien alors c'était l'effet de la drogue qui le rendait différent ? Il n'en savait rien.

Des couples ou encore des groupes d'amis discutaient joyeusement à propos de tout et de rien ou s'embrassaient dans le parc. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Will eût le sentiment bizarre de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. D'être extérieur à toute forme de vie sur Terre, comme s'il n'était qu'un courant d'air qui passait. Il était perdu et avoir fumé ne l'avait pas aidé en ce sens. Mais il balaya bien vite cette idée de sa tête, voulant profiter au maximum de cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait encore.

Will n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru tout le chemin reliant le parc à la ville.

Un long silence s'installa, avant que le batteur ne décide de parler :

« Tu prends quel bus pour rentrer chez toi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Will tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui, et laissa paresseusement son regard se balader, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de se concentrer sur un point précis. Peter avait les yeux rouges - pas autant que ses cheveux mais quand même - et ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées. Il devait sûrement être dans le même état, se dit Will. Impossible à cacher à qui que ce soit, ni même à son père, mais il s'en foutait un peu.

« Le 34, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux rentrer seul.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes. »

Peter lui sourit bêtement, encore sous l'effet de la drogue et Will n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le lui rendre, car, avec Marie-Jeanne, tout allait mieux.

« Bon, on se voit au lycée ou aux prochaines répet' hein, lança le jeune homme à l'industriel, qui commençait déjà à marcher à reculons du côté gauche du trottoir.

\- Oui ! répondit Will d'un ton enthousiaste, que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. »

Peter s'était retourné et continua à marcher, cette fois-ci à l'endroit.

Will, lui, avait envie de se promener un peu. Enfin, il ne savait plus vraiment ce dont il avait envie à ce moment, mais il se sentait moins vulnérable et timide. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à ce moment précis. Invincible. Sans limites, sans barrières, sans obstacle.

Il se sentait libre.

Et il voulait que cela dure encore un peu.

C'est pourquoi il se mit à marcher sans but dans la ville. Le ciel était orangé bien qu'il s'assombrissait peu à peu et les voitures ne cessaient de défiler.  
Les restaurants de la ville se remplissaient progressivement mais sûrement et une douce odeur de nourriture flottait maintenant dans quasiment chaque rue.

Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de humer l'air, qui attisa brusquement son appétit. Il ne pensait plus ni calories ni à son apparence à ce moment précis. Il ne se posait même plus de question et regardait avec envie les vitrines des différentes chaînes de restaurations rapides mais aussi de luxes.

Il avait tellement fumé que les passants n'étaient plus que des visages sans nom qu'il regardait sans vraiment voir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas oppressé par autant de présence. Tout se passait comme si un nouveau monde avait été crée pour lui. Un monde où ses sens étaient rois. Il ressentait un bien-être intense. C'était une aubaine pour lui qui ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'était de la tristesse et la colère. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans l'air, juste au dessus du sol et d'observer la ville depuis une autre dimension.

Will planait littéralement.

Il avait peut-être l'air d'un fou à marcher comme ça, en souriant bêtement à tous les passants, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Will passa devant diverses boutiques et sembla s'émerveiller face aux lampadaires de la ville qui avaient finis par s'allumer, le ciel étant devenue maintenant très sombre. Leur lumières semblaient beaucoup plus jaunes que d'habitude et s'ancraient violemment dans ses rétines.

Quelques artistes de rues dansaient, chantaient à des coins de rues et Will s'arrêta pour les regarder, savourant ainsi ce moment de pur plaisir auditif. La ville était animée, bruyante et Will se laissa emporter par celle-ci. Il ne vit pas le temps ni sa faim passer et n'y pensa plus de toute manière. Cependant, le jeune homme finit par se fatiguer et ralentit sa cadence. L'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici alors, commença à se dissiper à son plus grand regret.

Alors qu'il marchait calmement en regardant distraitement devant lui, il percuta quelqu'un et manqua de tomber par terre, n'ayant pas tout à fait récupéré tous ses sens. La personne qui l'avait fait trébuché l'attrapa par le bras, l'enjoignant à se redresser. Will, par réflexe, se dégagea vivement de cette poigne ferme et puissante en se relevant. Il détestait qu'on le touche, pour les raisons que lui seul connaissait. Prêt à en découdre avec cette personne, il se retourna et s'arrêta net, comme s'il venait de voir un OVNI tomber du ciel.

Sous ce lampadaire qui répandait une lumière d'or, deux yeux couleur miel le transperçaient de toute part. Il sentit _ce_ regard si intense et indéchiffrable et n'osa plus bouger. Le temps s'était comme figé en un instant. Une écharpe légèrement mise autour du cou, des pommettes saillantes et des lèvres minces mais charnues. Il savait de qui il s'agissait et se maudit pour avoir pris cette intersection.

Hannibal Lecter se tenait devant lui, deux livres à la main.

* * *

Non, je ne suis pas sadique huhu. Sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vos questions...j'y répondrais avec joie et surtout,

**Bonnes vacances ! ~**


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde !

Il est de toute façon trop tard pour souhaite bonne année mais bon XD J'espère que chacun d'entre vous a pu passer un bon réveillon.

Oui, j'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse platement, encore une fois.

Ce chapitre ne date pas d'hier, seulement l'achever a été ardu avec mon moral qui n'était pas au beau fixe et mon ordinateur qui m'a subitement lâché et qu'il a donc fallu remplacer. Il y a les cours à rajouter à cela.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que ma résolution cette année est d'être plus régulière, mais je ne sait même pas si je pourrais la tenir si cela était le cas.

Je remercie mon bêta-lecteur Danael Petit Pois qui arrive toujours à me supporter haha ainsi qu'évidemment tous ceux qui ont attendus patiemment ce chapitre, ceux qui continuent de soutenir cette histoire que cela soit en la lisant, en laissent des reviews anonymes ou non.

Merci encore d'accorder de l'intérêt à cette fanfiction qui est la mienne, c'est très encourageant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

_**Musique du chapitre :** Balthazar - Any Suggestion_

* * *

Sur les milliers voire millions d'habitants de la ville de Baltimore, il fallait que Will tombe sur son professeur de musique. Évidemment.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Will fixa silencieusement son professeur. Que faisait son enseignant ici ? Ça l'énervait. Surtout que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme s'il était sur le point de le réprimander.

Voulant vite échapper à ce regard, Will commença à marcher en sens inverse. Mais à peine eût-il fait un pas que la main d'Hannibal attrapa son avant-bras avec une telle force que Will en fut retourné, et se retrouva de nouveau face à lui.

Il soupira.

« Lâchez-moi, je dois rentrer. »

Hannibal fit la sourde oreille et maintenu sa prise sur le poignet frêle du jeune homme.

« Lâchez-moi ! cria maintenant le jeune homme »

Les passants leur jetaient de coups d'œil de temps à autre, surpris par la dispute qui avait l'air de se dérouler entre eux.

Les yeux d'Hannibal semblèrent s'être obscurcis mais Will était bien trop occupé à essayer de se dégager de sa prise pour le remarquer.

« Vous osez sécher mes cours pour aller vous droguer et vous voulez que je vous lâche ? déclara le professeur d'un ton menaçant. A qui croyez-vous vous adresser ? »

Will n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et fixa son professeur, le regard maintenant colérique. Qui était-il pour se permettre de lui parler comme ça ?

Il n'était son professeur que depuis une semaine maintenant. C'était quoi son problème au juste ? En quoi le fait qu'il ait bu, fumé, baisé ou autre le regardait hein ?

Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui, surtout que l'adrénaline qui coulait auparavant dans ses veines s'évaporait progressivement pour laisser place à une profonde fatigue.

Ne prenant donc pas la peine de répliquer, il profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de son interlocuteur pour se détourner.

C'était sans compter sur le fait que celui-ci était déterminé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Hannibal reprit fermement le poignet frêle de son élève et le força à se tourner vers lui :

« Quoi encore ? demanda Will d'un ton agacé.

\- Je ne tolérerais aucun élève retardataire, absentéiste et drogué dans ma classe. Or, si je ne me trompe pas, tu fais partie de cette catégorie.

\- Quel dommage ! J'aurais tant voulu assister à vos cours d'éducation civique à l'ancienne répliqua Will d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. »

Will en aurait ris dans d'autres circonstances, mais il resta seulement ébahi. Une tentative d'humour ? C'était tout ce que Monsieur Parfait trouvait à faire ?

Et en plus, il avait arrêté de le vouvoyer.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas et baissa son regard. La pression qu'effectuait Hannibal sur son articulation n'était pas douloureuse mais ferme. Il ne pouvait juste plus la bouger.

« Pouvez-vous me lâcher maintenant ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

\- Non. Je ne compte pas te laisser vagabonder dans les rues à une heure pareille. Je suppose que tes parents ne sont pas au courant ?

\- En quoi cela vous regarde, encore une fois ?

\- Et bien, cela me regarde sûrement parce que ton père a appelé le lycée, qui m'a bien évidemment appelé pour savoir où tu étais. Etant donné que je suis, théoriquement, le dernier professeur à t'avoir vu. »

Cette nouvelle eût l'effet d'une douche froide continue et interminable pour Will. Il était définitivement redescendu sur Terre, même s'il était encore un peu décontracté. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à l'heure lors de sa balade solitaire.

Son père avait appelé ? Au stade où ils en étaient, ce n'était vraiment plus la peine de jouer le rôle du père aimant pensa l'adolescent.

Encore et toujours la même chose. Il fallait toujours que son père s'immisce lorsqu'il passait de bons moments. Même si ce n'était pas particulièrement le cas depuis qu'il avait rencontré son professeur dans cette rue.

Cependant, il préférait cent fois rester ici à se faire réprimander plutôt que de rentrer chez lui car il savait l'accueil auquel il aurait droit.

Les yeux maintenant rivés sur le sol, il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Hannibal le détailler mais n'osa pas relever la tête de peur de découvrir quelque chose dans son regard. Il était fatigué, et voulait conserver une illusion de bien-être. Juste encore un peu.

En réalité, Hannibal le parcourait de ses orbes sombres, impassible, chose qui s'avérait d'ailleurs frustrante pour le commun des mortels en temps normal.

Un long silence s'installa, uniquement perturbé par le bruit de la foule, les couverts, les assiettes, les conversations et les rires.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour Will, Hannibal tira le poignet de celui-ci, qui maintenant n'opposait plus aucune résistance, et avança. Ils arrivèrent face à la Range Rover noire qu'il possédait.

Toujours comme neuve, se dit Will.

Lorsqu'il entendit les portières s'ouvrir, il se dirigea machinalement vers la portière passagère sans un mot.

« Je te raccompagne. » dit Hannibal, plus pour la forme.

Will l'avait bien compris mais hocha la tête, las de cette joute verbale puis il ouvrit la portière afin de s'asseoir du côté passager tandis qu'Hannibal s'assit, côté conducteur. Le ton qu'avait employé celui-ci ne permettait aucune discussion de toute manière et Will était maintenant bien trop anxieux pour pouvoir trouver un quelconque intérêt à contredire Hannibal de nouveau.

Une fois entré, il mit immédiatement sa ceinture, suivit de Hannibal.

Celui-ci sortit d'un rangement situé sous son coude, un GPS et à la plus grande surprise de Will, ne lui demanda aucune adresse. Le jeune brun ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, aussi il décida de n'émettre aucun commentaire de plus et tourna la tête.

Après qu'Hannibal ait mis en route le GPS et inséré un CD de musique classique, la Range Rover démarra et Will s'enferma dans un mutisme qu'Hannibal ne chercha pas à briser.

Will n'osait même plus regarder son professeur dans les yeux depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route. Il préférait la fenêtre et le paysage qu'elle lui offrait à contempler.

Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune et le ciel s'était brusquement assombrit.

Il faisait quasiment nuit, c'est vrai.

Et sans Hannibal, il aurait peut-être eu du mal à rentrer, vu son état, c'était vrai aussi.

Mais le fait de redevoir quelque chose à ce professeur le mettait mal à l'aise d'une certaine façon, d'où sa réaction puérile.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Hannibal utilise ça d'une manière ou d'une autre contre lui.

Il n'arrivait plus à croire qui que ce soit. Et il doutait de pouvoir y arriver à nouveau.

Quand on ne peut plus avoir confiance en ce qu'il reste de notre propre famille, à qui peut-on se fier ?

A des amis ?

Si la situation s'y prêtait, il aurait rit jaune.

Quels amis ?

Il cherchait, il cherchait.

Mais impossible de trouver.

Impossible de s'en souvenir.

Évidemment, se dit-il, puisqu'il n'en avait pas eu, rien qu'un seul, durant sa courte vie.

Il en était persuadé : il ne faut jamais espérer quoi que ce soit, de qui que ce soit.

Fatigué de ses propres pensées et l'effet de l'herbe s'évanouissant à mesure que le temps passait, il tourna discrètement la tête pour observer le conducteur du véhicule.

Il avait toujours le même air que d'habitude. Les traits sereins, ses lèvres fermées mais toujours prêtes à s'étirer afin d'offrir, à qui méritait son attention bien sûr, un rictus moqueur ou bien amusé.

Hannibal était beau, il devait le reconnaître. Il était certes cent fois plus âgé que lui, mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Avec son sang-froid de plomb et ses yeux placide, tranchants comme un sabre.

Il se sentait un peu coupable voire… répugnant, oui, de le regarder de cette manière mais c'était plus fort que lui : Il ressentait à ce moment-là une étrange attraction pour Monsieur Lecter.

Monsieur Lecter qui sentait bien sûr les regards furtifs posés sur lui mais qui décida d'ignorer l'attention qui lui était plus ou moins subtilement portée.

« La musique te gêne-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme essaya en vain de retenir le sursaut qui le secoua brutalement.

« Euh...non, non. C'est bon, répondit Will en fixant le tableau de bord.»

Il n'allait quand même pas éviter son regard pendant tout le trajet, non ?

De toute façon, il sera obligé d'y être confronté à nouveau en classe – s'il se décidait à y aller, de nouveau -.

Dans un sens, il aurait aimé qu'Hannibal lui reparle de ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi et lui dise qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas à le virer comme cela. Mais il pouvait bien rêver et il le savait.

Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été juste pour Peter. Lui aussi avait été viré.

Sa tête et ses pensées portaient encore une légère empreinte de l'herbe miraculeuse et il ne savait pas s'il se sentait bien ou mal à ce moment précis. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il était anxieux par rapport à la confrontation proche qui allait avoir lui entre lui et son père mais une partie de lui n'était pas plus inquiète que ça.

Pourquoi avait-il pris de la drogue ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Il voulait juste passer un bon moment avec son camarade, c'est tout.

Juste oublier, c'est tout.

Il était le seul coupable de son état actuel. Il n'était même pas obligé d'en prendre et Hannibal avait bien raison sur un point : personne n'a de raisons pour prendre de la drogue et encore moins quelqu'un comme lui.

Will était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le GPS leur signalant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à destination.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face et Hannibal éteignit le moteur.

Will regardait maintenant avec peur et honte sa maison, toute trace de faux courage ayant décidément pris bagages. Il regarda la montre de son téléphone qui affichait maintenant vingt-et-une heures dix.

Haha, il était bien en retard.

Il espérait que la présence d'Hannibal arrangerait les choses. Il était sûr et certain que son père allait changer de comportement face à son professeur mais il était surtout effrayé par ce qui l'attendait une fois Hannibal parti.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Will fut submergé par le remord. Il regrettait mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

Hannibal rangeait le GPS lorsque Will se décida à parler pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la voiture.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir raccompagné chez moi. J'ai mal réagi et je suis désolé. »

Hannibal tourna la tête et se noya à nouveau dans cet océan jade, qu'il commençait à apprécier _un peu malgré lui._

Il ne répondit pas et son regard n'avait pas changé. Il était tellement facile pour lui de contrôler ses émotions. Cependant, une douce chaleur se propagea silencieusement dans son cœur d'acier, faisant agiter tous les atomes qui le composait.

Will était intéressé par lui. Il en était quasiment sûr.

Que dire de lui ?

Il pensait très souvent à cet élève. Voire trop souvent à son goût. Il l'avait pris pour une distraction mais en était-elle vraiment une finalement ?

Il sourit inconsciemment à cette idée tout en continuant de le regarder. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il n'en fit rien : C'était un moment entre eux, un moment qu'il acceptait d'accorder à ce visage qu'il qualifierait presque d'angélique, s'il ne semblait pas autant torturé par la peur en ce moment.

Le sourire qu'Hannibal avait adressé à Will rendait au jeune homme le sentiment d'être invincible et il se sentait...important, pour une fois. Il étira timidement ses lèvres afin de lui rendre la pareille puis Hannibal sembla redescendre sur Terre et commença à sortir de la voiture et à marcher vers ce qu'il devinait être la maison dans laquelle habitait son élève. Will le suivit de près, mais resta un peu en retrait. Il avait tout de même cette peur au ventre, ce bloc de ciment douloureux qui semblait s'agiter dans son estomac à chacun de ses pas et qui allait finir par le plier en deux si cela continuait.

Ça va bien se passer.

Ça va bien se passer, se répétait-il même s'il savait que c'était en vain.

Il ne se calmerait que lorsqu'il serait dans son lit, après avoir subi les mauvais traitements de son père, et qu'il serait sûr et certain que pour aujourd'hui « il était tranquille ».

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison dont les grandes fenêtres reflétaient une lumière presque d'or provenant très probablement du salon.

Son père était forcément là, mais Will s'était raccroché jusqu'au bout au mince espoir qu'il avait. Au mince espoir qui lui chuchotait que peut-être, peut-être son père avait eu un empêchement quelconque au travail et qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré.

Il essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître face à son professeur, mais Hannibal devina son angoisse. C'est pourquoi il ne toqua pas directement à la porte mais se tourna pour faire face à un Will en train de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Dieu, ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de celles-ci.

S'il avait pu, s'il souhaitait vraiment faire du mal à Will, il aurait posé ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes, afin d'essuyer cette perle d'hémoglobine située au coin de sa bouche. Puis il aurait encadré son visage carré, décoré d'une barbe naissante, et aurait alors franchi ces barrières interdites qui lui faisaient de l'œil actuellement. Il aurait, de sa langue, goûté à la chair pulpeuse qui les constituait et aurait fini par…

Un léger mouvement de tête l'objet de ses pensées le sortit de sa contemplation.

Venait-il de ?

Oh non. S'il était seul, Hannibal se serait claqué lui-même, d'une main forte et sèche afin de se reprendre.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de cette façon ?

Ce garçon allait le rendre fou.

Mais il devenait faible face au charme que Will possédait, charme dont l'intéressé ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Il soupira et toussota afin de se redonner une certaine prestance mais son corps tout entier semblait réclamer un contact physique avec l'étudiant.

Will pouvait sentir son regard mais n'osait pas relever la tête. Il voulait juste que le moment qui allait suivre se passe sans qu'on ne lui pose ne serait-ce qu'une seule question. Il avait peur. Croyant qu'Hannibal allait vraiment le questionner par rapport à son père, Will leva sa main fine afin de toquer mais Hannibal fut plus rapide et attrapa sa paume et le fixa à nouveau.

Will le regarda par réflexe, et ce qu'il lu dans les yeux de celui-ci n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué. En effet, bien que le regard de son professeur possédaient toujours cette froideur habituelle, il pouvait distinguer au fond de ses prunelles sombres, une once de chaleur inespérée.

Son cœur rata un…non deux…non son cœur cessa de battre pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. C'était un geste en apparence anodin, mais Will en était totalement bouleversé. Devait-il prendre cela comme une tentative de son professeur de lui donner courage ? De le réconforter ?

Non, pourquoi Hannibal ferait ça ? Il n'était qu'un élève après tout. Et apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas trop. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ? Quel était donc cette vague de chaleur qui traversa son corps de la tête au pied ? Il expira bruyamment, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il employa sa bonne vieille méthode, celle que Freddie lui avait apprise.

Il fixa son regard sur un des boutons du manteau de l'homme en face de lui et s'efforça de respirer lentement.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et moins éparpillé.

Hannibal ne lui sourit pas comme tout à l'heure, mais ce regard avait quelque chose d'assez apaisant. La paume de Will s'était rapidement refroidie à cause du vent frais qui sévissait en ce début d'automne mais aussi par ce symptôme qu'il avait acquis durant ces années de maladies : Le symptôme de Renaud. De ce fait, sa paume était en parfaite opposition avec celle d'Hannibal qui avait réussi à garder la chaleur de la climatisation automatique. Will déplaça inconsciemment sa main, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur, un peu plus de douceur afin de pouvoir affronter ce qui se trouvait derrière ces murs. Un père plus froid encore que sa paume, mais qui avait été autrefois un père plus chaleureux encore que l'était la paume de son professeur.

Will ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsque Hannibal lâcha précautionneusement sa main et toqua à la porte de façon ferme et précise. Comme tous les gestes qu'il effectuait.

A peine avait-il baissé sa main que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur celui qu'il devinait être le père de Will. Celui-ci était toujours en costume de travail et visiblement n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se saouler, remarqua Will.

Il s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce que Will soit derrière la porte, aussi s'apprêtait-il à dire quelque chose, les traits du visage déformés par la colère mais s'arrêta aussitôt, surpris, en voyant que son fils était accompagné.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Graham dit Hannibal d'un ton neutre habituel.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le père de Will qui était devenu étrangement calme. »

Un silence pesant s'installa et Will regardait partout, sauf devant lui. Il avait peur du regard que son père était susceptible de lui lancer, même devant Hannibal.

« Le dernier bus permettant à Will de rentrer chez lui à une heure convenable n'est pas passé, je me suis donc permis de le ramener mais malgré mes efforts, nous sommes arrivés à une heure tardive et je m'en excuse pour cela. »

Will releva vivement la tête en entendant cela. Hannibal était-il en train de mentir pour lui ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait être en train de rêver.

Son cœur se pinça à cette pensée et accéléra. Il était totalement redevable envers Hannibal. Et il en avait honte. Il voulait porter ses jambes à son cou et déguerpir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Plus jamais.

Mais en même temps, il en était presque soulagé ? Hannibal l'avait protégé aujourd'hui.

Il aurait pu tout simplement dire la vérité, après tout, il n'était qu'un élève.

Son père ne dit rien d'abord, il faisait tout pour le cacher, mais le caractère imposant qu'Hannibal possédait et cette aura, qui intimidait Will, le déconcertait, tout autant et il n'aimait pas ça du tout

Il jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant vers Will, ne souhaitant pas être l'origine de quelconques suspicions de la part d'Hannibal. Son fils regardait maintenant Hannibal d'un air non pas admiratif, mais presque rassuré ? Cela l'énervait beaucoup.

De quel droit ?

Il souffrait. Et Hannibal avait tout l'air d'un sauveur et lui, d'un grand méchant loup dans cette histoire. Will n'avait pas le droit à ça, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait fait partir sa mère, son épouse, sa moitié, son seul véritable amour et surtout, celle qui devait être la mère de ses futurs enfants.

Où sont-ils hein ?

Ces futurs enfants qui n'auront jamais la chance de connaître le soleil,

Ces morts-nés, qui n'auront pas eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tout cela était de sa faute. Alors il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

Il prit la voix la plus calme et neutre possible et répondit à son interlocuteur :

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Merci de l'avoir raccompagné. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop embêté ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Will est un élève calme répondit Hannibal, un mince sourire faux aux lèvres. »

Les deux hommes se fixaient et s'échangeait des sourires hypocrites. On pouvait sentir une tension flottant entre eux, mais Will ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

C'est finalement Hannibal qui rompit l'échange.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Dors bien, Will.

\- Merci monsieur répondit-il machinalement.

\- Merci encore. Vous êtes ?

\- Monsieur Lecter, Hannibal Lecter, le professeur de musique de votre fils.

\- D'accord.

\- A plus tard. »

Will se retourna et regarda la silhouette grande et imposante d'Hannibal s'éloigner puis se confondre avec l'obscurité environnante.

Il chassa ses rêveries et rentra dans la maison, suivit de son père, s'attendant à ce qu'il commence à le battre.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Son père monta tout simplement à l'étage et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder derrière lui. Le jeune homme était choqué. Il avait l'impression de vivre une espèce de rêve éveillé.

Comment se faisait-il que son père ne le frappait pas ?

Ne le touchait pas ?

Il était perdu. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Hannibal semblait tellement irréel, lointain et…intime ?

Son professeur l'avait rassuré d'une manière assez inattendue…son sourire.

Et puis, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la manière qu'avait son père et lui de s'affronter…Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard…et que son sauveur était au courant de tout.

Les mauvais traitements de son père, sa maladie…

Non, non.

Il se faisait des idées. Tout ça ne représentait rien du tout. Hannibal Lecter avait juste eu pitié de lui, c'est tout. La fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait d'interpréter tout revenait au galop.

Mais quand même…son père avait eu un comportement bizarre.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Portant sa main à son poignet, il pinça de son pouce et son index sa peau, toujours aussi chaude.

Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Soudain, un bruit court s'éleva dans la pièce.

Will avait un nouveau message, mais ne pris pas la peine de prendre son téléphone portable.

Au moins, il en était sûr.

Il était bien debout dans le hall d'entrée, seul.

Et il était perdu.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Si vous avez des suggestions, des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas.

Merci encore et à bientôt ~


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le sixième chapitre ~ Il est peu différent des autres haha.

J'aimerais remercier encore une fois tout ceux qui accordent de l'intérêt à cette fanfiction, que cela soit en la lisant et/ou en laissant des reviews (anonymes ou non) etc.

Et aussi remercier grandement mon bêta-lecteur Danael Petit-Pois pour son travail et sa patience !

Merci encore pour votre soutient et,

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

On était vendredi.

Un vent frais balayait les quelques feuilles mortes posées sur le goudron. Et pourtant, un soleil éclatant éclairait d'une lumière vive les arbres maintenant presque nus.

Alana marchait d'un pas rapide sur le bitume nouvellement posé, le cœur battant.

C'était le Jour J.

Pour le groupe, mais aussi pour elle.

Seulement pour l'instant, elle devait uniquement se concentrer sur la performance à venir.

Dans quelques heures, ils allaient jouer devant toute la classe, Mr. Lecter compris, le morceau qu'ils avaient choisis. Elle n'était pas assez stressée pour dire qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir, elle savait que c'était à portée de tout le monde. Et puis, ce n'était même pas un examen après tout.

Seulement, elle accordait une importance particulière à ce travail. Elle était convaincue que celui-ci allait déterminer la façon dont leur remplaçant allait les percevoir et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle était en retard pour leur dernière répétition avant l'épreuve alors que c'était elle-même qui avait initié la chose. Les garçons allaient bien la charrier, pensa-t-elle.

Pendant deux semaines, leur vendredi après-midi avait été libéré et le lycée avait bien voulu leur passer des salles inutilisées, insonorisées et spécialement aménagées afin de répéter.  
L'option n'était pourtant que du vent pour tout le personnel administratif et notamment le directeur, cependant ils avaient quand même réussis à obtenir ces pièces. Elle se demandait comment Hannibal avait pu s'y prendre. Son aura de prédateur, oserait-elle dire, avait sûrement joué un rôle là-dedans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le groupe avait passé beaucoup de temps à répéter chez Alana. Les liens existant certes déjà entre les membres s'étaient renforcés et plus particulièrement ceux entre Will et les autres musiciens. Un peu timide et introverti au départ, il arrivait à se lâcher un peu plus avec eux maintenant. Alana en était ravie. Elle et lui s'étaient considérablement rapproché ces temps-ci grâce à ce travail – ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Peter et Bobby.

Le sous-sol d'Alana était devenu un lieu bien trop familier, et effectuer les dernières répétitions dans un endroit qui leur était inconnu et d'où des élèves pouvaient les entendre les pousserait – enfin surtout les garçons – à donner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient selon elle.

Aucun des membres n'avait émis de refus – pour une fois – et tout le monde s'étaient mis d'accord pour ramener son propre matériel car ils avaient quatre-ving-dix-neuf pour cent de chance de ne pas être à l'aise avec les instruments du lycée (qui étaient de qualités disons moyenne).

Elle était un peu stressée. Jouer devant ce remplaçant qui, elle trouvait, avait un air austère la rendait anxieuse.

Will avait d'ailleurs démentit ce trait de caractère chez Hannibal, certes sans grande conviction mais avec une sincérité qui l'étonna, lui qui n'était plus venu en cours depuis une semaine maintenant. Heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compter sur le groupe pour rattraper les cours et plus particulièrement sur Alana, chez qui il était allé plus d'une fois en plus des répétitions pour recopier ce qui lui manquait.

Les cheveux de jais d'Alana était attachés en un chignon élégant. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle soigne son apparence face à ce professeur, qui de ce qu'elle en avait déduit, semblait accorder de l'importance à la présentation.  
Celle-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre lorsqu'Alana avait rétorqué en disant qu'elle serait sûrement la seule membre du groupe à s'être habillée comme pour aller à un bal, voire à un mariage. Elle avait l'impression d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde accoutrée de cette façon.

Son corps se dirigeait machinalement vers le lycée alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Après être entrée, elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle le put les escaliers qui la mènèrent au sous-sol.

Elle arriva devant la salle de répétition qu'ils avaient réservée, la numéro 5.

Elle s'empressa de pousser la porte en bois vernie. Peter était en train de discuter avec Will à propos de derniers arrangements. Quant à Bobby, il jouait avec les cordes de sa guitare, grattant de temps à autre des accords majeurs. L'entrée d'Alana fut aussitôt remarquée par les trois jeunes qui l'accueillirent tous d'un sourire franc sauf Will, qui effectua un léger mouvement de lèvres y ressemblant.

Son cœur, qui avait trouvé l'occasion de se calmer, se remit à battre terriblement vite.

Ils étaient tous là.

Will était là.

Elle sourit timidement.

« Désolée pour le regard s'excusa-t-elle, tout en enlevant son manteau.

\- Oh c'est pas grave, en te regardant on sait déjà pourquoi tu es en retard, plaisanta Peter. »

Alana lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle put. Il y répondit en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Bobby avait déjà reporté son attention sur son instrument tandis que Will regardait la robe de la jeune fille avant de retourner à sa discussion.

Après avoir sorti la housse de son sac, elle installa son micro sur le pupitre et fis des tests. Pendant ce temps, les garçons se mettaient en place.

Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge annonça sans réel avertissement le signal et bientôt, Alana commença à jouer de son violon l'introduction du morceau.

Bientôt chacun, de son instrument, se mit à l'accompagna.

Alana posa son violon. Tout en comptant les mesures, celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Will, situé un peu en retrait sur sa gauche. Il était comme d'habitude calme et avait l'air étrangement serein. Son coeur se réchauffa à cette vue, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.  
Elle sourit légèrement et, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le déconcentrer et se déconcentrer, elle se retourna face au mur aux couleurs neutres et impersonnelles comme une chambre d'hôpital.

Enfin, vint son tour de chanter.

Une osmose, lente mais crescendo, se créa entre eux.

La voix d'Alana, claire, glissait octave sur octave et semblait être la plus belle chose qu'il puisse exister ici-bas pour les musiciens. Son chant résonnait dans la pièce sûrement aussi majestueux que le chant des sirènes de l'île d'Aea.

Après avoir joué deux fois le morceau, durant lesquelles Peter ne cessait de donner des conseils à chacun, faisant inconsciemment monter la pression chez chacun des membres ;

Après maintes plaintes de Ben qui trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez répétés, tout le monde rangea son instrument - dans le cas de Peter ses baguettes - et sortit du local.

Bobby, à qui la clé avait été confiée, ferma la porte et rejoignit ses camarades qui commençaient déjà à marcher en direction du hall du lycée.

Plusieurs élèves étaient présents, même si la plupart étaient en cours. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des membres du club de musique. Bobby, Alana et Peter se mirent à parler à d'autres adolescents, chose que Will ne fit pas. Il ne les connaissait pas et sa timidité l'empêchait d'aller s'incruster dans une quelconque discussion. Il soupira discrètement et tourna instinctivement la tête vers le bruit qui se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée.

Hannibal venait d'arriver. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et un silence de plomb s'installa. Will fixa inconsciemment les yeux sombres d'Hannibal, qui l'observaient en chien de faïence. En même temps, il n'était pas venu au cours précédent, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction de sa part, même s'il lui en était reconnaissant pour la dernière fois et qu'il était sûr qu'Hannibal le savait.

Et c'est justement parce qu'il lui était redevable qu'il ne venait pas. Il était intimidé et honteux. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir supporter le regard de son professeur, regard qu'il était inévitablement en train de subir ou presque.

S'il n'avait pas été dans un groupe, il ne serait pas venu de toute façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre ses nouveaux amis dans la boue alors qu'Alana lui avait prêté une basse, que les garçons semblaient l'apprécier et qu'ils passaient de bons moments ensemble.  
Seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter, lorsqu'il constatait la façon dont Hannibal le dardait de ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre, de remord et les pupilles d'Hannibal louchèrent rapidement sur sa bouche avant de remonter. Ses orbes qu'ils devinaient marron foncées en temps normal, s'étaient assombries.

Will ne savait pas si cela était de rage ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hannibal marcha droit devant lui, dépassant quelques élèves, jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle les représentations allaient avoir lieu.

Il passa devant Will, le frôlant et celui-ci put alors sentir la douce odeur qui émanait de son professeur.

Une odeur masculine, légèrement vanillée mais aussi fortement boisée voir musquée. Fermant les yeux, il respira ce parfum qui s'insinuait inévitablement dans ses narines et l'apprécia, ce parfum qui lui remémorait les souvenirs de la nuit, il y a trois jours. Une douce chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine.

Il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'Alana posa une main sur son épaule, lui intimant de suivre le groupe qui suivait, lui, le professeur.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce assez grande pour contenir au moins cinquante personnes, ce qui était plus que suffisant. Des chaises avaient été disposées un peu comme dans un Colisée.

Seule une d'entre elles était située contre le mur gauche, sous la baie vitrée qui à elle seule éclairait suffisamment la salle, très probablement à l'attention d'Hannibal. La décoration était simple : Les murs cette fois-ci était beige et aucune affiche ornait les murs. Aucune. C'était une pièce sans vie, qui de toute évidence avait problablement été laissée à l'abandon pendant un certain temps. Elle était cependant propre, même si une légère odeur de poussière trahissait son passé.

Hannibal fit l'appel et vérifia que chaque groupe était au complet. Il n'y en avait que quatre, ainsi avec un peu de chance, les élèves auraient la possibilité de quitter plus tôt que d'habitude. C'est ce que toute la classe avait en tête à ce moment là. Toute la classe, sauf Will bien évidemment, qui ne cessait de fixer ce mur en face de lui, histoire de se calmer. Seulement, il avait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Peter, qui était assis à côté de lui, remarqua son trouble et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'omoplate. Will en sursauta et offrit un sourire crispé à Peter, qui se retint de rire face à son visage.

Alana sentant du mouvement à côté d'elle, tourna la tête à gauche et vit Will fixer à nouveau le mur.

Elle expira un bon coup avant de poser ses doigts sur la main du jeune homme, qui reposait sur sa cuisse. Will tourna vivement les yeux vers elle, et elle chuchota :

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? On a répété je ne sais combien de fois et la chanson que tu as choisie est parfaite. »

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête, regardant distraitement les doigts posés sur ses phalanges. Lorsqu'il releva son regard, la jeune femme lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait en réserve. Sourire très contagieux puisque Will ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Bientôt, les premiers groupes passèrent et l'attention de toute la salle était tournée vers la scène improvisée. Hannibal à la fin de chaque représentation donnait un avis rapide et demandait à la classe si un élève avait quelque chose à rajouter. Naturellement personne ne répondait, chaque étudiant étant stressé et en même temps pressé de pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations en dehors du lycée.

Alana conservait toujours le contact qu'elle avait avec Will et Hannibal finit par le remarquer.  
La jeune femme avait fini par prendre confiance et posa sa main entière sur celle de Will, qui ne la repoussait pas du tout. Au contraire, il avait finit par la prendre.

Hannibal ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cela était possible, mais une pointe de jalousie naquit du fond de son cœur d'acier.  
Il avait envie d'une seule chose à ce moment là : retirer cette poigne qu'il trouvait envahissante.  
Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il était énervé. C'était sûrement parce qu'il avait lui-même touchée et qu'il aurait aimé que ce genre de contact lui soit réservé.

Will n'était pas à lui, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher sur la cuisse du jeune homme et se maudit pour ça.

Il devait garder le contrôle.

Le contrôle.

Chose qui semblait lui échapper ces temps-ci, à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

Un élève.

S'il n'avait pas d'amour propre, il se trouverait pathétique. Pathétique à souhait.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin après tout même s'il était sûrement majeur ; puisque Lena lui avait dit qu'il avait redoublé.

Il fixa froidement Alana et celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ou bien peut-être qu'elle l'ignorait tout simplement.

Si tel était le cas, il devait se retenir de faire payer à cette jeune fille son audace.

Autrement cela voudrait dire qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Or, il n'en a _rien_ à faire.

_Rien à faire, non._

Enfin, c'était plutôt ce qu'il essayait de se dire.

Tant bien que mal, il essaya d'oublier cette image et se concentra sur les élèves actuellement en train de passer.

Il prit grand soin de ne rien laisser transparaître. De toute façon, bien que Will ait manifesté une certaine attirance envers lui, Hannibal commença à se demander s'il ne s'est pas trompé sur le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Juste ce regard lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le couloir mais ça, il en avait l'habitude. Et il n'avait rien aperçu de particulier dans cet océan jade.

Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Will de passer avec son groupe.

Alana retira enfin sa main et chaque membre se leva afin de se préparer.

Tous les instruments étaient déjà présents, seulement chacun avait tenu à ramener son propre matériel. Tous sauf Peter bien évidemment qui déplorait le choix qu'avait fait le lycée concernant la batterie – et qui n'aimait pas les batteries électroniques - . Il s'était déjà plaint l'an dernier à ce sujet au conseil des lycéens, mais apparemment sa demande n'était en aucun cas une priorité. Il soupira : il comptait bien se faire entendre encore cette année même si seuls les élèves des années suivantes en profiteraient.

Ainsi, l'installation du groupe pris un peu plus de temps que les autres.

Les élèves chuchotaient beaucoup entre eux, le groupe était quelque peu atypique : Alana, la sublime sœur du mec le plus populaire du lycée, Bobby l'ado au bonnet un peu trop je-m'en-foutiste sur les bords – sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler - , Peter le mec cool dont quatre vingt dix huit pour cent des filles étaient folles et enfin Will, le mec introverti que personne ne remarquait ni même connaissait et que les gens n'osaient pas approcher. Quelques personnes avaient cependant remarquées qu'Alana semblait vraiment l'apprécier, suscitant leur incompréhension totale.

Le hasard avait-il bien fait les choses ?

Hannibal tonna un « Silence ! » qui plongea la pièce dans un silence total.

_~ Ecouter Bunker de Balthazar ~_

Au signal de Peter et ses baguettes, le son du violon s'éleva dans la pièce.

C'était l'introduction et le public semblait très concentré, sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait de la dernière représentation. On n'entendait pas un mot de la première à la dernière mesure.

A la fin, les élèves applaudirent, la plupart plus par politesse qu'autre chose, même si beaucoup cherchaient surtout à s'attirer les bons regards de la part des bonnes personnes – comprendre donc Alana et Peter.

Hannibal n'émit aucun commentaire, laissant nonchalamment un silence haletant s'installer. Silence durant lequel les élèves s'attendaient à un avis de sa part.

Il déclara simplement, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre :

« Bien. Les notes, car oui cette petite épreuve est notée, seront affichées dans le hall du lycée dès lundi. Merci donc de ne pas m'harceler par mail pour savoir vos résultats. Bon week-end. »

Une centaine de chaises semblait grincer sur le sol tant elles avaient été poussées brutalement et en même temps, les élèves ayant finalement finit leur journée.

D'autres, plus patients, vinrent rencontrer le groupe pour les féliciter, enfin surtout Alana et Peter. Bobby échangea un regard blasé avec Will, qui lui aussi se sentait un peu mis à l'écart sur ce coup. Surtout qu'il avait choisi le morceau. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Bobby se rapprocha de Will.

« T'as géré dit-il, d'un ton sincère.

\- Merci, répondit Will, un peu surpris. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, lorsque Will demanda :

« Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ?

\- Qui ?

\- M. Lecter.

\- J'en sais rien répondit Bob, qui lui aussi avait remarqué ce fait. »

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Hannibal, qui rangeait calmement ses affaires.

Il se sentait tellement bête. Il était frustré.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi !?_

Parce que son cher petit remplaçant n'avait émis aucune remarque sur sa performance ?

Pathétique, il était pathétique.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait émis aucun commentaire.

Il était misérable.

Il ne l'avait pas remercié pour l'autre nuit face à son père, rien. Bien sûr qu'Hannibal Lecter ne daignerait pas le regarder dans ce cas.

Des voix fusaient dans sa tête, lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'il ne méritait rien, qu'il ne devait s'attendre à rien.

La main encore chaude et musclée de Peter s'abattit sur l'épaule du jeune brun, le tirant de ses songes.

« Hey, t'as assuré ! Et t'as fais un bon choix avec ce morceau, c'est sûr. Désolé de t'avoir mal jugé au début. »  
Peter pressa un peu plus son épaule, les veines débordantes d'adrénaline.

Will ne sut quoi dire, on s'était rarement excusé envers lui, sauf quand il était petit. Mais ça, ça ne comptait pas.

Il tenta un sourire en coin et souffla un « Merci » qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

Heureusement que l'homme à l'industriel s'était manifesté, autrement ses pensées auraient fini par lui faire quitter la salle sans un mot pour les membres.  
Le groupe fut le dernier à regagner la sortie sans un mot pour Hannibal, qui lui ne les regardait pas et ne leur dit rien, ce que Will ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Il était seize heures trente et Peter avait décidé qu'il fallait fêter ça. Bobby soupira, en disant que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui de passer du « bon temps » avec des filles. Il décida d'accompagner Peter dans son délire, contrairement à Will et Alana qui eux, n'étaient pas partant du tout.

Peter leur lança seulement un clin d'œil et fit mine de se lamenter pendant cinq bonnes minutes sur comment eux aussi auraient pu s'amuser.

Alors que Bob et Peter grimpait dans un bus en direction de chez Peter, Alana déclara brusquement :

« J'avais une copie à te donner la dernière fois où tu n'étais pas là, tu veux passer pour la récupérer ? »

Will réfléchit une seconde puis accepta.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez elle, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, Will ne pensait pas du tout à son poids et les deux jeunes adolescents discutaient avec entrain à propos de musique, plus précisément sur ses différents styles et certains groupes qu'ils connaissaient et affectionnaient.

Will se surprit à sourire plusieurs fois face à certaines remarques de la jeune brune à l'égard de quelques artistes. Ils arrivèrent en face de la maison bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'eurent cru.

Alana lui proposa quelque chose à boire et à manger, celui-ci accepta. Alana comptait sur un bon verre de lait ainsi que les brownies que sa mère avait faits ce matin avant de partir donner des cours.

Il en manquait déjà la moitié et Alana savait qui était le coupable.

« DEREK ! »

Celui-ci descendit les escaliers d'une démarche que Will devinait nonchalante et resta sous l'encadrement de l'arche de la cuisine.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est toi qu'a mangé tout le gâteau ?

\- Tout le gâteau ? T'exagère ! Une part ou deux oui.

\- Pff...

\- Allez, ça t'aidera à garder la ligne tiens !

\- Très drôle, Derek. »

Will n'aimait pas cette blague du tout et se sentait indirectement visé par cette remarque. Ce qui était complètement ridicule se dit-il, puisque le supposé Derek n'avait visiblement même pas encore remarqué sa présence.

« Allez, j'blague répondit le frère, ébouriffant ce qu'il pouvait des cheveux attachés de sa sœur. Oh mais c'est qu'on a un invité ! »

Derek, releva des yeux non plus joueurs et tendres comme ils l'étaient il y a quelques secondes, mais froids comme la glace vers Will, qui lui rendit la même.

« Bonjour, dit Will.

\- Salut. »

Son regard passa de Will à sa sœur et bientôt ses yeux s'adoucirent, ayant déjà une idée en tête.

« Bon, bah j'vais vous laisser. J'dois sortir moi.

\- Comme d'hab s'écria Alana d'un ton moqueur.

\- Pas comme certaines...

\- C'est ça ouais, allez !

\- Oui, c'est ça. A+ »

Les deux frères et sœurs se sourirent, puis Derek lança un dernier regard en direction de Will et lui fit un geste de la main avant mettre sa veste en cuir et sortir, claquant légèrement la porte.

Alana soupira.

« Désolée, c'était mon frère. Mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais.

\- Oui, c'est pas grave hein. »

Un long silence s'établit alors qu'Alana préparait leur assiettes avant que Will, contre tout attente le rompit :

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. »

Alana releva des yeux curieux vers lui et posa leur plats, l'un en face de l'autre.

« C'est vrai ! Et ça peut paraître bizarre quand tu connais mon frère depuis l'école, mais crois-moi, il est bien différent de ce qu'il veut montrer en vrai. C'est juste que… Le lycée, c'est un peu un bal costumé. Un lieu où tout le monde porte des masques, mon frère y compris. C'est dommage. »

Will sentait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait raison cependant.

« Enfin bref, reprit Alana. Tu as des frères et sœurs toi ?

\- Non ! Je suis enfant unique.

\- Wow, tu en as de la chance. Tu dois être plutôt gâté non ? Pas dans le sens péjoratif hein, mais plutôt dans le sens où tu n'es pas en compétition avec d'autres enfants dans ta famille.

\- Hmmm. »

Si se faire battre et violer faisaient parti des gâteries, alors il aurait pu dire oui. Mais non, il était loin d'être un enfant gâté.

« Non, pas du tout dit-il un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ah d'accord . »

Et merde. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pensa Will. Sa réaction avait été bête.

Chacun mangea son brownie en silence, et but son bol de lait.

« Merci pour le repas. »

Alana sourit.

« Ce n'était même pas un vrai repas, juste un goûter, mais de rien. »

Puis elle prit la main de Will – le surprenant - et l'attira dans sa chambre.

Will laissa son regard balayer l'étendue face à lui. Les murs étaient bleu pastel, et la moquette violette très pâle.  
Un lit à baldaquin, digne d'un magazine de literie, était située à gauche près de la grande fenêtre qui ornait le mur de sa camarade.  
Quelques posters par ci et là, des CDs sur le large bureau en face de lui. Un ordinateur portable actuellement en veille était aussi présent sur le lit.

A sa gauche, la penderie d'Alana était visible et fermée. Pas une seule miette apparente. C 'était une fille très ordonnée, remarqua-t-il.

« Désolée c'est un peu le bazar, dit-elle avec empressement. »

Elle lâcha sa main et commença à déplacer l'ordinateur et quelques objets que Will n'avait même pas eu le temps de remarquer.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne rentres pas dans ma chambre dans ce cas, plaisanta-t-il. »

Alana laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une blague ?

\- C'était pas vraiment une blague mais oui, je suppose répondit-il, légèrement amusé. »

Will se sentait bien, c'était un fait indéniable.

Elle tendit sa main vers le lit.

« Tu peux t'asseoir dessus. »

Will obéit et s'assit. Le matelas était moelleux mais assez ferme pour ne pas qu'il s'enfonce complètement dedans. Parfait en somme.

Alana, toujours dans sa robe blanche, défit son chignon et soupira de bien être. Will regardait les cheveux majestueux se dérouler silencieusement jusqu'à sa taille.

Alana était une belle fille.

_Très_ belle fille.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les garçons au lycée commençait à lui trouver de l'intérêt, attiré par sa beauté d'abord plastique. Mais aussi mentale.

Sa chevelure ondula lorsque celle-ci se retourna vers lui, un classeur rouge sang dans les mains.

_~ Ecouter Hoops de JONES ~_

Quelques notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Will ferma les yeux, appréciant l'introduction du morceau qu'elle avait mis. La voix de la chanteuse était particulièrement apaisante.

Le lit s'affaissa doucement sous le poids d'Alana qui posa le classeur sur le lit sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas casser une certaine ambiance qui s'était installée.

Will qui avait fermé les yeux, sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Il tressauta légèrement, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Alana le fixait avec tendresse.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ses yeux ne tenaient pas en place. Sa main pivota vers sa nuque et Will frémit.

Puis, doucement, elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une certaine chaleur remonta en Will durant un court instant.

Elle se retira, collant son front à celui de Will. Puis, elle réitéra son geste et cette fois-ci, Will y répondit avec hésitation mais surtout curiosité. Il pouvait sentir Alana sourire durant leur baiser. Will encadra de sa main un côté de son visage et toucha du bout des doigts ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et soyeux comme la soie. Il était à demi-conscient de ce qu'il faisait, agissant avec une audace qu'il ne se connaît pas.

Il eût envie d'arrêter, mais n'osa pas stopper Alana dans son élan. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle et lui.

Il devait l'arrêter maintenant.

Ou il serait trop tard.

Il ne pouvait pas...il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec elle.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Mais en même temps, c'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'enlaçait.

La jeune fille en question s'assit sur ses genoux, surplombant Will tout en l'embrassant. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer. La jeune femme souriait tandis qu'il releva des yeux troublés vers elle, des yeux plein d'incompréhension.

Elle ignora ce fait et lui baisa le sommet de la tête puis l'enlaça.

Will entoura sa taille fine de ses bras légèrement musclés. La tête contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir à quel point son cœur cognait fort. Alors qu'elle lui massait les cheveux, il se sentit coupable lorsqu'il soupira de bien être.  
Coupable ?

Sa mère avait pourtant l'habitude de faire ce geste pour qu'il s'endorme.

Il ferma les yeux et constata que son cœur battait de façon parfaitement stable.

Et les battements qu'il entendait dans la poitrine de la jeune fille lui rappelaient les siens.

Lorsqu'il le voyait, _lui_.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Et surtout, la vérité.

Il s'imagina dans les bras de son professeur.

Et là, son cœur se mit à battre follement.

Son cœur s'agita de la façon dont il était supposé le faire lorsqu'une fille aussi jolie qu'Alana l'embrassait et l'enlaçait.

Son corps s'embrasa d'une douce chaleur lorsqu'il pensa à mardi soir.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il.

Ne pouvait pas.

Être.

Attiré.

Par.

Un homme.

De cette manière là.

Oui, il ressentait une attirance envers lui, mais jusqu'à maintenant il pensait que tout ceci était simplement physique et admiratif. On ne rencontrait pas des hommes de sa trempe tous les jours.

Mais.

On ne s'imagine pas non plus embrasser quelqu'un que l'on admire.

Surtout après avoir l'avoir fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourquoi son corps était-il resté si froid de l'intérieur lorsqu'Alana l'enlaçait ?

Il n'avait rien ressenti, rien.

La vérité le secoua de plein fouet.

Il était attiré par Hannibal Lecter.

Inexorablement attiré par un professeur, qui se fichait éperdument de lui.

* * *

Je m'attends à tous type de réactions 8D

Hahaha plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques, des avis que vous voulez me faire partager ou autre, comme toujours!

Merci et à bientôt ~


End file.
